Naruto Jigsaw Uzumaki
by Monitor-2314 Omniscient Eye
Summary: A young life was abandoned and given to the contempt of many came to a realization. That life was precious. He wanted others to understand. He started bringing people into tests to show this same realization in the way he learned it. Each of these tests give their testers a choice. A choice of life or death. This is the start of the infamous Shinobi Naruto "Jigsaw" Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1: Jigsaw

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and current acting Hokage of Konohagakure, looked at the scene before him with a critical and weary gaze. This would now mark the eighth victim in a series of brutal murders. He looked at the corpse of a twenty something woman that was currently entrapped within a maze of Razor Wire that was last seen during the Third Shinobi War.

'Why…?' he couldn't help but wonder to himself as he held his tobacco pipe gingerly never more appreciating the addictive habit than now. He saw several of his ANBU Black Ops going about the scene finding and bagging evidence for further analyzation later on. He wondered how this had started and just who in their mind thought this was a way of testing.

Her body was cut up and gored by the wire in several places and it looked like she bled out from several cut arteries along her arms and legs as the last few minutes in her life were of desperate and uncaring damage inflicted onto herself. Sighing and letting a cloud of smoke escape his lips he turned to a Wolf Masked ANBU who was walking up with a plastic bag.

The worse thing was now the whole village knew because of said person in front of them. Mito Kori, a prominent member of the Civilian Council, had started to spread word of these gruesome scenes in hopes that the village would know who it was… officially. Unofficially she was looking for a way for more blame and pain to come down onto a certain someone within the village who already had enough on his plate as it was but that was for another time.

They first started at the beginning of last month when a random store owner was found in his own house after he went missing for a day. He was tied to his bed with a pulley system holding a Katana that was once charged with Wind Chakra in his chest where his heart would be. At first it seemed to be just another method of torture when they found something in the man's hand. It was a tape recorder which was one of the more modern inventions of the day.

He still remembered the haunting message within the tape…

" _ **Yori Morika… Up till now you have lived a life of a businessman who sold second rate materials to Konohagakure Shinobi at the price of the best quality materials. This has resulted in many good Shinobi dying in service to the village while you sit on your ill gotten throne. Now you will show me if you truly understand what you cause. Above you is a Katana charged with Wind Chakra. This weapon is one of your own actually… ironic isn't it? While subpar it will still be more than enough to kill you. Your limbs are currently held by seals that prevent you from leaving the bed… so don't try it. They will pull them taut two minutes after this tape ends and the sword will drop, ending your life. How you escape this is simple. Your ill throne that you sleep in now has a unique weight system that can tell how much it is weighing currently… your goal is to make it go under this weight. You currently weigh with your overconsumption around 240 pounds… I want you to weigh at 200. There is a Serrated Kunai in front of you also charged with Wind Chakra… Now I am sure you know what to do since you are a businessman after all… Let the game begin… Hahahhahha!"**_ was all the tape had given them. It was an elaborate trap and when he brought in Jiraiya to look over the seals he admitted that these were pretty complex, enough so that someone had to be studying them for a decent amount of time to achieve this level.

In the end the man was able to cut off one of his own legs and was just over the weight needed by the end of two minutes. The sword had killed him swiftly afterwards. Unfortunately the tape seemed to be either poorly done or the voice was purposely modified so they couldn't identify the killer other than that they were male.

The last identifying mark they found on the first victim was a piece of the man's body carved out in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece. This had resulted in the ANBU Investigation Department calling the killer "Jigsaw". Now the rest of the village knew about this killer since Mito had spilled the beans before her death. He couldn't stop the minor panic people had since not only was this killer able to end the lives of five civilians but also of three Shinobi. One Genin, one Chunin, and one Tokubetsu Jonin.

"What is it this time?" asked Hiruzen tiredly since he knew the ANBU had already listened to the tape but he had to as well since it was better to tell the riddle in this one. The ANBU looked to the corpse for a moment before looking back to the Hokage.

"Mito Kori was given a total of three hours to pass this… "Test" before she was going to be locked in this cellar below her house. How this whole trap was set up without her notice nor the Shinobi assigned to protect her still remains a mystery Hokage-sama… should I play it?" he reported before asking softly. Hiruzen tiredly sighed before nodding. All the ANBU paused in their work to listen.

" _ **Hello Mito Kori… you may know of me… but I certainly know all about you. All your life you've spent vying for control of the Civilian Council of Konohagakure. Whether it was through blackmail, bribery, whoring, or civil duty your ambitious greed has brought you here to this test. So I want to play a game… You will find yourself in a cellar filled to the brim with Razor Wire… said wire that your grandfather and his father created and sold to Iwagakure Shinobi during the last war. Oh yes… I know of your families disloyalty to the village. Now that doesn't matter… what does matter is whether you live past tonight or this room becomes your tomb. In three hours after this tape ends the door to the cellar will shut… locking you in here till the end of your days. How you survive is simple. You must venture through the Razor Wire like the Konohagakure Shinobi during the war and suffered their own deaths from it. Do this within three hours and you will live… do not do this… and you will die. It is your choice… Let the game begin…"**_ said the tape giving every ANBU member a chill down their spines as they imagined the three hours of hell the woman must've went through even if by what the tapes said to be trusted.

The ANBU then pulled out a second bag that was filled with photographics, logs, and documents supporting Jigsaw's claims of her family's disloyalty. Hiruzen eyed this for a moment, turning the bag over in his hands. How this had slipped under their noses was disturbing and what was more disturbing is that this killer knew about it.

'Then again… he actually isn't a killer by technicality…' mused Hiruzen as he handed back the two evidence bags to the Wolf Mask ANBU. All that Jigsaw did was put his victims in situations where they had a chance to live and the chance was reasonable. It was up to the victims to live or die. So he really didn't kill them… he forced them to kill themselves.

"Gather everything for evidence… I want this killer found before he starts another test. The village is already watching over their shoulders as it is… if this continues I only worry what will happen…" said Hiruzen in an order and the ANBU nodded before starting to order the others to quickly get as much as they could. The woman's corpse had been down here for the last three days… it took them three days to find the trap. That was way too long. Whoever this Jigsaw was… they were one of the best of the best killers Hiruzen had ever seen.

He soon left the cellar and back to the Hokage Mansion in the center of the village, right below the Hokage Monument that displayed the Hokage's faces from first to last in stone carving honoring the heros and leaders of the village. Hiruzen looked up to his younger looking self carved into stone for some moments before stepping inside.

He was doing paperwork over this latest trap when there was a commotion he knew all too well outside his door. Groaning as he really didn't need this right now he looked up as his office door wasn't blown open by an attempting assassin but one Naruto Uzumaki… the village's Pariah and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Dressed in his typical Academy Student outfit complete with green goggles on his forehead he smiled sheepishly at him before his eyes widened and he dived to the side, narrowly missing being grabbed by one of the Chunin guards behind him.

"HEY! I said I wanted to talk to the Old Man! So I am going to talk to him even if you say he is busy!" yelled Naruto indignantly as he got to his feet and raced behind the Hokage in his seat behind his desk while pointing at said Chunin who was just barely picking himself up. The Chunin was about to make a move before Hiruzen waved him off, but not before the Chunin glared daggers of hate and contempt at Naruto and closing the door a little roughly.

Naruto huffed while glaring at the door and blowing a raspberry at it and Hiruzen again groaned outwardly in annoyance. Oh how he loved and hated these moments. He turned in his seat to look at Naruto with a withering gaze and Naruto shrunk back like a spanked child.

"Naruto… how many times have I told you that you just can't barge in like that… all you need to do is explain what I said to you to them and they will let you in…" moaned the Hokage in an annoyed manner while taking a deep breath from his tobacco pipe to still his nerves. Naruto looked properly punished and shifted his feet, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Well they never believe anyways… just like the rest of them…" he said in a defensive manner but the last part was more like a whisper but Hiruzen still heard it. Sighing painedly in his mind Hiruzen rested one of his aged hands on Naruto's shoulder. The boy was around twelve now… twelve years since that awful day. Twelves years of secrets, lies, and deceits…

"Naruto… they will learn eventually… you just have to stay strong… many have lost a lot due to the Kyuubi Attack… and it can't be helped they see you that way since your birthday is the same day…" offered Hiruzen in a kindly manner while he winced knowing it was a complete bullshit reason and Naruto seemed to think the same thing if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

The boy looked out the window of the office for a moment before looking back to the Hokage and to his surprise the deadness in his eyes was more apparent now than ever. It was really starting to take it's toll out on the boy and Hiruzen worried if it had already done more than can be repaired.

"Old Man… Why does it even matter what they think of me anymore… and with this stuff about that "Jigsaw" lately… it is only making it worse… I get stared at more… people treat me worse than before and all I can do is try and avoid people or else they start to yell at me…" Naruto said softly before looking tiredly away from the Hokage while shuffling his feet. Just as the Hokage was about to comfort him Naruto spoke once more.

"I still want to be a Shinobi… so at least I still have a chance… but I came in here to ask if you can give me more allowance money as the budget I had before has skyrocketed. I can hardly feed myself now let alone wash my clothes or pay the bills…" Naruto said quietly and Hiruzen just frowned deeply. It would seem those who he trusted to be at least tolerant of Naruto were no longer so. Sighing and knowing he would have to arrange for others to take their place he looked down at the boy once more.

"I will take care of that Naruto… just go home and try to get some relaxation in. I'll make some arrangements to help you… okay?" he said quietly and the boy nodded before going back to the door and walking out, closing it quietly. Hiruzen stared at the door for a moment before looking to one of the corners of the room.

"Make sure nothing happens to him… and get me his suppliers… I want to have a word with them." ordered the Hokage with the ANBU in the room moving to obey those orders. The village as a whole seemed to only be more against the young boy by the day and Hiruzen knew it would boil over… whether it was the village or Naruto who would break first he didn't know.

Naruto walked the streets back to his shit hole of an apartment while giving discrete looks to the villagers around him who looked at him with hate or anger. He frowned before just looking forwards in the street knowing that this was happening because of that woman… too bad she failed her test.

Most people were so… ungrateful for their lives. Naruto himself was immensely grateful since he had brushed with death so much he felt as if the Shinigami was good friends with him. Of course that was a figurative way of looking at it but he suspected that wasn't too far from the truth.

Over the last year he had been studying in the Shinobi part of the library ever since he perfected the Henge no Jutsu, which allowed the user to take on the image of who they wanted, but he went a step further to where it wasn't just an image but an actual transformation. Of course he got people turned off of investigating this ability with calling it the "Sexy no Jutsu" which just really made him sick. It made him seem immature but it was best that way. Too many questions would lead to a very bad ending for him.

Ever since a month ago… he started to try and make people see how ungrateful they were. He stole his supplies under the radar while easily evading the ANBU protectors overwatching him since they really didn't care. Whether is was ink and paper for seals, books to learn from, materials like the barbed wire for his latest test. He grabbed what he could in small amounts. He was surprised that woman was so blind that she was being broken into constantly and he had to use his proficient means of Genjutsu to trick her every time she came into the basement.

There was so many times he could have been found out during his latest set up and in a small way he wanted to. He wanted to see people witness what he was capable of. Of course again… the consequences would be dire should they actually find out… but he planned on not doing anything that risky anymore. Besides, with the Hokage giving him extra allowance soon he would be able to do more traps and get better materials. It was hard getting the electronical things like tape recorders and Chakra Batteries since they were so expensive. Of course since they were also being mass produced it was hard to track his movements that way so it worked out nicely.

Now he had to find the next person who he saw not only ungrateful for their own life but for the lives of others as well. Mito Kori was just the latest he saw since she thought she was untouchable… that others should bend to her will. She didn't value that her life could have ended in a moment by the word of someone or just nature acting. She still didn't learn that valuable lesson in the end either. It was frustrating to him in a way. How was he supposed to get people to realize his lessons if they kept dying or refusing to learn.

It was just like that Genin he captured, Yuki Mari, who refused to even follow his rules in his game. They didn't even listen and failed miserably since they thought that their Chakra would save them. Naruto couldn't help the quiet chuckle that left his lips. How Shinobi relied on Chakra to solve all their problems. Take that away and they literally were like fish out of water, flopping and bumbling everywhere.

'In the end… no one survived… no one learned the lesson… well trial and error right?' he thought to himself before walking up the stairs to his door. Opening it easily with his key and locking it with the three deadbolts on the other side he looked about the apartment. Thankfully it hadn't been broken into besides the occasional Shinobi who was required the check up on him, both in house and out of house, it was still semi livable. He eyed the ceiling a moment seeing that he would need to get some repairing materials for the roofing if the dark spot building said anything to him.

Shaking his head while kicking off his sandals he walked to a hidden part of the apartment, not visible to the windows and doors so his ANBU protectors didn't notice where he went he pressed upon part of the wall that popped out. His whole apartment building was abandoned after people learned he was living here. Not even the landlord lived here anymore. So Naruto turned it into his veritable fortress complete with hidden passageways and secret rooms. This required a lot of his time and a better part of the year to do so. Not many of the rooms in the building were used by him, maybe one or two, but it was enough.

Again, the ANBU only bothered to check his room only and none of the boarded off others. So he used these as his workshops and study areas. Stepping into the secret area closing the door behind him he crawled through the walls of the bathroom section in the apartment till he reached the one below him. Security was really lacking if he could get away with all of this… but he would use it to his advantage.

Opening another secret door and stepping into the apartment below his he looked around with some pride. Plans, blueprints, thoughts and notes littered the walls of this room. All detailed, all about each of the tests. Well only the last test. He burned and destroyed all the evidence of completed tests so as to not get caught completely. Walking up and looking at the photo of the now deceased Council Member he sighed before taking a red marker and writing "FAILED" in big bold letters underneath the picture.

He would start destroying the evidence in a minute but now he had to think on who next to try. Perhaps the chance would increase if he was to get more than one at a time? Fifty fifty chances one would survive and the other died were appealing. If a person lived through a test, then they would spread the word whether they wanted to or not.

His tests were designed to bring out the largest fault in a particular person and make them see them in horrifying detail used against them. Then he arranged for them to face their faults in a life or death situation and if they lived they would be better for it since they wouldn't ever fall for the same thing again… they would appreciate their lives. They would be grateful. It wasn't like he stacked all odds against them. He made the tests hard, life threatening, and with a chance of fatal failure. That was the only way for a person to learn. It was how he learned. Why shouldn't it be the same for others?

"Now… who to choose…?" mused Naruto to himself. While his latest picks had been all adults or near to it… perhaps a change of pace was required? Go for someone younger… someone his age? That seemed to be a good idea. Who better to pick from then his own class? It would help the rest of them learn and the people who were tested should come out better… or die trying. Smiling to himself he looked at the plans of the previous test. But who to pick from his class?

Sakura Haruno was his first obvious choice. The girl was so far into her own worries and uncaring of others that she left her first friend turned against her as an enemy just to try and get the attention of Sasuke Uchiha. That boy had some serious problems… he would need to be tested at a later date though. There was no doubt that Naruto would arrange for that. So he had one target picked out… now for the other.

Then his thoughts went back to Sakura's first friend and now rival. Perhaps that was fitting? Out of the two Ino Yamanaka was the Clan Child while Sakura the civilian. Both wanted to be Sasuke's apple to his Sharingan Eyes… when he gets them of course. Both wanted his affection, his love, his devotion. Sakura betrayed Ino and Ino lost her friend from it because of a silly and childish rivalry.

"So… Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka… you are to be tested… will you survive… or will you fail?" he mused aloud before starting the process of destroying the evidence. It would take some time to study the both of them but with graduation coming soon… well it wouldn't be a surprise to see Naruto looking into things.

 _A week later…_

'Today is the day…' thought Naruto to himself while staring at the chalkboard in front of them. Graduation was in three months. The last week he had spent all his time pouring into the library of the Academy while using to it watch Sakura and her habits. He had her usual routine picked out to the bone and her test area arranged. She was so easy that he couldn't help but wonder if she even did become a Kunoichi how would she survive. What made it worse was how did he see such beauty in her before? Sure he had a crush on her once but that faded away last year and it was rare to see Naruto even try to interact with her now.

His other target, Ino, was a little more difficult to study but he was able to. Believe it or not she actually did some training of her body on her off time in the training grounds near her Clan Compound. He also trained during the times she did and he studied her habits that way. So now that he had them both figured out and both tests arranged it was time to begin. Iruka Umino, their Chunin Instructor, finished his lesson which was about the rules of engagement on the border of Hi no Kuni should they come into contact with Shinobi of other nations when Naruto decided to get prepared. Leaving the class fast along with the rest he knew he had to start with Sakura.

She had been studying after hours for the last week so it would be the perfect time to do so now. Get her first since Ino didn't start training for at least another hour or so. Making it appear to his ANBU protectors that he went to go do his usual trouble he exited out of an alley under his improved Henge no Jutsu as he watched his ANBU overwatch follow his trail that really led back to his house since Naruto took all the side routes. He made it seem he left in a hurry and the stuffed mannequin in his bed would make it look like he just went to bed. It helped that he seemed more depressed today to explain that story should he be asked.

Stalking back into the Academy with no one the wiser he entered the library and spotted his first target easily. Moving into a concealed area he reactivated the Henge no Jutsu but with the guise of a tattered black cloak adult male wearing a orange mask with the likeness to the Kyuubi no Yoko. He chose this simply because the village blamed him because of the Bijuu… so why not imitate him? Pulling out the needle full of general anesthesia and making sure it was ready he slowly moved through the room out of her sight.

Soon he was behind her and quietly stalked up. She only really noticed something was wrong when Naruto was right behind her but it was already too late. Naruto stabbed the needle into her neck and pressed the plunger steadily while holding her still. She struggled for a few moments before slumping forward. Grabbing her and then using the Henge no Jutsu on her to turn her into a Kunai he pocketed it before changing back to himself and walking from the room.

She would stay unconscious for half a day at the least so he had plenty of time as he traveled across the village and avoiding the populace to get to Ino. After around half an hour he reached the training ground where she would be and just like he had carefully planned and predicted there she was… alone. The village security was seriously lacking if he could get a Clan Heir alone like this. Looking around and sending out a minor Sensory Pulse of Chakra he knew he was alone for sure.

Looking back to her he conducted the same guise as before and then waited. The clearing was quiet as she was taking a break from warm ups did he make a cracking sound. She immediately darted her eyes to the area, straining to listen. Narrowing her eyes the girl slowly pulled out a Kunai and advanced on the area… rather stupid but if all went well she wouldn't ever do this again. Naruto hid in the shadows as she stepped forwards, eyes wary and watching.

Soon when she was far enough through the treeline he jumped down on her and muffled her screams while also injecting her with the same general anesthesia. She soon stopped struggling and slumped to the ground. Eyeing her a moment he also turned her into a Kunai before changing back himself and set off at a face pace to the area.

 _Several hours later…_

Ino Yamanaka groaned as she slowly came back to the conscious realm of the living while blearily blinking her eyes. Wondering what happened to her the memories of being ambushed as she was readying for training came back and she started awake with a fast beating heart before finding she was restrained to a chair with some Shinobi Wire tied around her torso painfully tight. Grunting in pain of the wire from her movements her eyes rapidly took in everything around her.

She was in a room with another person who was currently masked with a bag over their head and it was dark. They were also tied with their hands bound to behind them and strapped to the chair similar to how they were. Ino tried to make out anything about them and was only able to tell in the dim light that they were female.

Ino started to feel the panic set in as her eyes finally found the last two pieces in the room. A table was not that far from her reach and as she tried to scream for help she found her voice blocked. Looking down as best as she could she realized that there was a seal tag over her mouth preventing her from screaming let alone making any noise besides a grunt.

The reason she wanted to scream was because on the table was a scalpel and next to it… a tape recorder. She struggled for the next ten or so minutes before finally giving up and just crying. After ten minutes of this she looked to see that the other person, while still breathing, was obviously unconscious. Looking back to the tape she shivered before trying to remove the Shinobi Wire with her hands.

She received a very painful shock of Lightning Chakra to her spine which made her try to scream out in pain. Realizing that she wasn't going to be helping her situation there she saw that the table with the scalpel and tape recorder were just barely within reach. Crying and then reaching for it with a strained and shaking hand she knew where she was.

She heard the rumors of a killer on the loose within the village who made these types of torturous tests to bring a person to their very limits. The killer's alias was "Jigsaw" and it was only further proven and to her horror as she tried to reach the tape on her left shoulder was a cut out piece of skin resembling a jigsaw puzzle piece. She looked across to see the same on the other person in the dim light. Finally able to grab the tape recorder and almost losing grip on it she stared at it in her hands with fear and horror. Against her better judgement she pressed the tape.

" _ **Hello Ino Yamanaka… you may have heard of me… perhaps the rumors or from your parents? Telling that I am some sort of bogeyman who haunts at night? Well… hahaha… I am something similar. That doesn't matter at the moment… what matters is where you are right now… this could be the room to your salvation… or it could be where your life ends. Till now you've prided yourself as a Clan Heir, using this to try and get the attention of a certain boy… oh yes… I know…"**_ the tape started with Ino only crying more and more as it continued, the haunting and distorted male voice with it's words burning into her brain.

" _ **Today I have a test for you… across from you is a person of your past… a kind act that resulted in immense pain for you I am sure… a person who you showed kindness to and then betrayed you in the end. So I am giving you a choice. Currently you are strapped into a chair that is charged with enough Lightning Chakra to kill ten Shinobi and the person across from you holds the counter seal to activate it. You have a weapon not normally used by Shinobi… but for this purpose it will work just as well. Your aim in this game Ino Yamanaka is to survive… and to do that is to kill the person across from you… but wait…"**_ said the tape as if it knew what she was about to do as Ino started to desperately reach for the scalpel. She looked to the tape in her hand with some fear.

" _ **The method in which you kill this person will be in only one move… fail to do so you both die. Try to use it to cut the wire around you… you both die. The last thing you should know is that this method you use to kill them will reflect on you. In the life of Kunoichi and Shinobi every kill they make becomes a part of who they are… just as this will become a part of you. You have approximately two hours to complete this test after this tape ends… and I would hurry… if the person wakes up and starts to panic the counter seal to you chair will activate from the flux in Chakra of the person… and you will die… let the game begin… ahahhahah…"**_ finished the tape with a menacing chuckle before suddenly the bag was pulled by something and to her utter and complete horror an unconscious Sakura sat across from Ino. The girl's eyes widened in realization as she stared from the tape back to the scalpel.

So that was what he wanted… he wanted her to take justice against Sakura… a person she actually considered her first true friend since meeting Shikamaru and Choji and even then they were only friends because their fathers were. Tears streamed from her eyes as the words of that goddam man came back to her. It was life or death now… and she had to make a choice. Let them both die together or live but suffer the consequences of knowing that she killed Sakura.

Trying to scream out in panic and anguish she stared at her once friend and now rival. While she held a deep resentment against Sakura for doing what she did it wasn't enough to kill her! Shaking and shivering as tears streamed down her face she did this for around the next hour and after the emotionally exhausting fit she looked back across from her. She guessed that she had maybe an hour left. She knew the person wasn't bluffing. They killed others before her and would do so even now.

Reaching desperately to the scalpel she finally grabbed it and looked across from Sakura, deadly weapon in hand. Shaking her head and crying again she sobbed into the tag but was startled when she started to hear groaning from Sakura. In those seconds time seemed to slow and Ino knew that in moments her life could end. It was like the world stopped to allow her all the time to think. Ino stared at the slowly waking Sakura and knew that there was a high chance she'd freak out and there was nothing Ino could do. She couldn't talk to her since the tag prevented that.

In those seconds a cold feeling filled her and her mind suddenly became more… clearer than anything in her life. She never felt as clear as she did now and as her eyes went to the scalpel in hand before looking back to Sakura… she knew she made her choice already. Using this cold feeling she readied her limited arm ability and aimed, looking right where she wanted to hit. The throat was a good spot but she had to be quick. If Sakura had any time to panic they would both die. So it had to be instant, enough so that Sakura didn't even had time to realize she died. The last bit of tears flew from her face as she tossed the knife and watched as it slowly traveled to the distance, the action committed and unable to be taken back.

Glad in a small way that she had been training so well recently she watched as it entered through Sakura's left eye and into her brain. She stiffened, death throws, before slumping forward dead and the blood starting to flow from the wound. Then Ino was able to cry out as the binds came free and the tag came off her mouth. But the main reason Ino cried out was because her hands immediately flew to her own left eye and felt the blood pouring from it.

Then she heard some footsteps as she slumped forward from the chair. Looking up with only one eye she stared in horror. A person dressed in a tattered black cloak with a mask that was a snarling visage of the Kyuubi no Yoko stared at her. There was silence as the man revealed another tape recorder. Then he moved forwards and reached over to the now dead Sakura Haruno's body, showing there was a tape in her other hand besides the seal tag for Ino's chair.

He inserted the tape into the recorder and pressed play.

" _ **Sakura Haruno… I know you and you don't know me… but that isn't your problem. Up till now you've only focused on looks and smarts to try and win the heart of a boy… a boy that you have a rival of love with. This rival sitting dead across from you now. But we both know that is what you wanted… why else start trying to put a slow acting poison in her water bottle at lunch at the Academy… Yes… I know of this. Why else have you been studying medicines and poisons? Hahahah… well now she is dead because she didn't want to kill you… even if you hurt her more than you could ever realize. Your aim in this game is to survive… and this game isn't over. You have to now leave this place and the only way to do so is give up the thing you've been trying the most to win Sasuke Uchiha's attention… your beauty. As you can see Ino had a scalpel as a weapon to kill you. Now I want you to use the same instrument to take out one of your eyes… who would want a person who isn't perfect… only a person who truly loved you for who you are… do this… and this room will open and you will leave with a whole new perspective of life… do not do this… and this room becomes the tomb to the two lovers of Sasuke… You have thirty minutes when this tape ends... make your choice…"**_ the tape said before it ended and Ino stared at the figure with horror before looking at Sakura's corpse with some horror before looking back to the figure in hatred.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ino screamed out at the figure and they just stood there. It continued with Ino panting in pain and rage but soon she just slumped to the floor once more, crying and in pain since her now lost left eye tried to cry bloody tears.

"What… what do you want! I played by your rules! I killed her… what do you want!" sobbed Ino as she knew that Sakura was starting to learn about that kind of thing but she didn't ever suspect that… and now she knew it was entirely true. Why else learn that unless to get rid of a rival? Ino looked up and blinked as the figure was now before her, the snarling mask only a foot or so away from her. Then it spoke in the same voice.

" **Most people are so… ungrateful to be alive Ino Yamanaka… Going about their lives acting as if death is but a faint possibility not even true… but Kunoichi and Shinobi should know death as their best friend and enemy… today… you have done that. Today you understand just how much death rules your life and is apart of it… you learned today that you are grateful to be alive… So you have a new start… a new beginning… use it well Ino Yamanaka… and perhaps… we may meet again when you truly listen to my words…"** said the figure before stepping back into the shadows and footsteps fading away. Ino stared afterwards, nub, tired and emotionally stretched thin. Then pale light invaded the room and she could see a door open across from her. Ino shivered feeling that it was just a trap since no one lived "Jigsaw's" tests. Shaking she finally stumbled to her feet and shambled to the doorway.

Entering through the door she stared in horror as she wasn't in some middle of nowhere area… but in her own village… on top of the Hokage Monument in one of the buildings. Reaching back inside and near the door she flipped a light switch to see that they were in fact in one of archive rooms during the night time. Crying she fell to her knees.

She didn't recall much afterwards as alarms must've been tripped from the opening of the door as several ANBU showed up. They asked questions and then when they saw the inside she was taken to the hospital. She soon fell unconscious from the stressful time but the those last few words kept replaying in her head.

" **Most people are so… ungrateful to be alive Ino Yamanaka… but not you… not anymore."**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Madness

**Naruto "Jigsaw" Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Madness**

Hiruzen stalked briskly from the front desk of Konoha General Hospital, moving along the hallways and stairways quickly. Of course when he was informed of another test he was alert. What he didn't expect to hear was that this test was within the Konoha Shinobi Archives. Not only had Jigsaw evaded security in the building, but also setup the test and conducted it with none of his Shinobi the wiser. A major blow in Hiruzen's opinion.

"Boar…" called Hiruzen softly, a shadow in the hall shifting before an ANBU with a boar like mask appeared and walked next to the Hokage at his stiff pace. "Report."

"Sir. We've identified the two victims. One Haruno Sakura and one Ino Yamanaka. Haruno Sakura was found dead at the scene… Ino Yamanaka was found injured and incoherent before she fell unconscious. She was rushed to the hospital while the rest of us searched the area." the ANBU reported quietly and simply, with Hiruzen nodding, reaching the floor of Ino's room.

"Injuries sustained?" he asked, pulling his trusted pipe from his robes. While it was frowned upon by the doctors, he was the Hokage and damn he needed some right now. He quickly lit it with a E-rank Fire Jutsu that mainly was a small flame over the finger to light objects aflame.

"Ocular. She was bleeding profusely from her left eye. The Iryo-nin tried their best sir but she lost it." he reported and Hiruzen slowly grimaced as he inhaled the smoke from the pipe, sighing out a small cloud.

"How unfortunate…" he muttered, turning his head to look at Boar with a old gaze. "What of what we found at the scene?"

"Nothing much unusual from his last attacks. Only one tape and recorder, area clean of anything to identify them. Complicated seal arrays and the like. Should I get Inu for further analysis?" reported and asked the ANBU, with Sarutobi shaking his head, looking down the hall to the room of the Yamanaka.

"No. Just get photos and all you can from the seals. I'll have Jiraiya look them over through messages and give me an opinion." ordered Hiruzen to which the ANBU nodded.

"Anything else you need Hokage-sama?" asked Boar, seeing the weary gaze intensify slightly. Hiruzen chuckled in a sad manner, looking towards the ceiling a moment.

"If you can provide me this crazed Shinobi soon that would be what I need most right now…" he said in sad humor, shaking his head before looking back to Boar. "Have a squad of ANBU stationed near her room at all times. She is our only living witness to these tests… she is not to be killed."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared from sight, moving to complete the Hokage's orders. Hiruzen eyed the spot where Boar used the Shunshin Jutsu. After a moments contemplation, he inhaled from his pipe once more before he moved down the hall and stopped in front of the door to Ino's room. Opening it softly he saw the Inoichi was already present, looking at his daughter with a grave expression.

He looked up to see his Hokage and gave bow of his head. Hiruzen waved his hand and moved to sit down near the grieving man, eyeing him with a calm gaze.

"I have heard the news Inoichi-kun… I am very sorry to have heard it…" he said softly, the man looking over to the Hokage with a lost gaze.

"My baby girl has been mutilated by some psychotic monster Hokage-sama…" he muttered frowning and tightening his fists. "My grief can come after I kill this beast…" Hiruzen stared at Inoichi for a moment before he looked back to his daughter.

"Your daughter will need you now more than ever Inoichi… I know what you wish but I cannot grant it. You will have more than enough time to help her get used to her impairments. In the meantime I will have the best Shinobi from the T/I and IA Departments. We will find this Jigsaw Inoichi…" said Hiruzen, seeing the anger spike in the man, before calming when Hiruzen mentioned Ino. While Sarutobi would've liked to have Inoichi working with them on this, he would need to help Ino.

Due to the lost eye, Ino would have to train hard in order to compensate for the lack of depth perception. She would also need help to do so and with graduation in three months, Hiruzen worried that maybe Ino would have to drop from the program. A terrible loss that would be for sure.

'This newest generation of Shinobi has a lot of potential among each of them. To see one unable to achieve that potential would be saddening.' thought Hiruzen before he looked back to Inoichi.

"In any case Inoichi, I will need to remain here until your daughter awakens or something else requires my immediate attention. She is our only witness and anything she can provide will be important." explained Hiruzen plainly to the grieving father. Inoichi nodded slowly standing from his chair and moving towards the outside. He paused just before opening the door, looking over his shoulder partly towards the Hokage.

"I will start with helping the investing immediately… someone like this cannot run rampant." he said to him in a more calm and level manner, like that of a true Yamanaka. Hiruzen gave the man a nod, looking out towards the window.

"All the details will be at your desk Inoichi… you are to assist Ibiki and Anko in examining the site one last time. I want it searched clean, down to the roots Inoichi. There has to be something since it was different then the other tests. After that, you can take leave and help your daughter." said Hiruzen, with Inoichi nodding and saluting his Hokage, before stepping out of the room quietly. The aged Hokage sat at the far wall across from Ino, staring at her while smoking on his pipe. He had opened the window and used Wind Jutsu to funnel out and not affect the child.

After two hours, Hiruzen sighed, slowly started to rise when he sensed a spike in Chakra flow from her. Blinking, Hiruzen looked up to see Ino moaning quietly and shifting back into consciousness. The Hokage moved with some agility and soon sat where Inoichi once did. He waited patiently until finally her eye started to flutter and the signs of cognitive presence were assured before speaking.

"Ino-chan…" spoke the Hokage softly and to his slight surprise she immediately became alert, her eye moving rapidly and looking around, taking in every detail. Much different then what the Senseis at the Academy spoke of her. But not unexpected entirely due to the situation she just went through.

"Hokage-sama? Where am I? Where is Sakura?" came rapid questions in a quick and slightly panicked state. Good, he could see the genuine concern for Sakura in hear voice and eye. At least it wasn't a malicious death, even if the scalpel that killed her was in her eye.

"Relax and take a moment to calm yourself… you were injured and need to recover child. Take a moment, then I will answer your questions." spoke Hiruzen in a soft and calm manner. While it was good to see her alert, the reasons for such we not wanted.

She seemed to finally come to a more calmer state, taking some breaths, before stiffening a bit and reaching up to her face tenderly. Judging by the hesitation when she touched bandages, and then the sudden briming of tears in her eye made Hiruzen want to hold her close, but now wasn't the time.

"I will tell you that the injury you sustained was… severe. The Iryo-nin did all they could Ino-chan… but unfortunately they could not save it." he said in a grave and sadded voice. Ino close her eye and looked down to the bed, her loose hair obscuring Hiruzen's vision. There was a silence he let permeate the room, figuring the girl would need it.

"How long till I am out Hokage-sama?" Ino asked softly, raising her head and having a more stoney expression. Internally Hiruzen was somewhat impressed. Definitely not what her records told about her. Perhaps, in a way, this event woke Ino to reality of Shinobi?

"After a few more tests, and some rehabilitation so they can teach you how to operate with one eye, I would think a week, maybe less." he replied, puffing on his pipe, as he eyed Ino evenly. "But those are matters for later. Right now Ino, I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened."

Ino looked over at him quietly, frowning a bit, before looking to the blanket with a cloudy like gaze, as if she was in a trance.

"I… I was training… and I heard a noise. It was near my clan compound, one of our private training grounds. I figured that maybe a Nara deer wandered near us again, seeing as we live right next to each other. I went to go see, and then I was pushed to the ground… I can't recall much after that…" Ino said softly, bringing her hands to her face, wincing from some pain as she tried to recall the rest.

"Take your time child." advised the Hokage, while he knew the ANBU in the room were recording the whole conversation for later review. As it was when all reports were given by his Shinobi, be they an Academy Student or Jonin. She nodded and inhaled deeply for some moments, focusing obviously. Inoichi taught his daughter well, Hiruzen surmised.

"When I woke up… I would bound to a chair tightly. It was Shinobi Wire. Good grade… Chakra conductive." she said, somewhat muttering the details, but continued nonetheless. "There was a medical tray. It had a scalpel and tape recorder. My hands were free, but the rules…" her voice went soft at that, some more tears coming to her eyes. Hiruzen eyed her sternly but sadly.

"I couldn't try to remove the wire, or I would die… If… I had to Hokage-sama… I was going to die if I didn't…" she sobbed and held her head in her hands, crying openly, obviously in regret. Hiruzen sighed mentally, and reached a old hand out to rest on her shoulder. She flinched, before looking to him with her lone teal eye.

"I understand Ino… we'll be reviewing the tapes and evidence. But I am quite sure your situation will be understood." he said with a soft smile, Ino nodding quietly. Hiruzen then leaned back and gestured for her to continue, to which she did after a few moments.

"After I… killed Sakura, I was released immediately. My eye hurt, and I was dazed, not really knowing what was going on. Then… then…" she muttered, her eyes looking very far off. Hiruzen blinked, frowning. Obviously a very important memory.

"Someone walked from the shadows around us… dressed in a black and tattered cloak. He wore… a mask. Terrifying mask. It looked like the Kyuubi, expect not snarling, but just staring with red eyes. He said some things… I can't quite recall. His voice was just as distorted as the tapes. Then… I stumbled to an open door after he left me there, and collapsed. He… he wasn't too old or young either I think… I don't know…" said Ino in a rush, with Hiruzen raising his hand towards the end, smiling softly and standing, laying a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"That will be enough for now Ino, maybe a little more later for some specifics, but that will do for now. Good job child." Sarutobi said in a praising tone, and a faint blush and smile appeared on her face, obviously liking praise from the Hokage. Hiruzen chuckled before stepping away and towards the door.

"I'll inform the nurses that your awake and to check up on you. I'll have guards at the door, so don't worry about anybody bothering you. Your father will be by later I would assume to visit you. He was here a bit ago, worried about you." explained Hiruzen to which she nodded and laid back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. A odd pang of worry and regret overcame Hiruzen upon seeing that, reminding of another person from his past who was just the same. Sighing quietly to himself, he left the room and headed down the hall.

"Bird!" he snapped in a hiss, with said ANBU following him down the hall at an instant, having appeared from the shadows.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked as they walked briskly back through the hallways of the hospital.

"Put out a notice to the rest of the village for a Kyuubi masked stranger with a cloak. It isn't much, and they're probably male. Maybe around twenty to thirty." he ordered the ANBU nodding in acknowledgment of the order. "Also please inform the hospital staff that Ino-san is conscious and to attend to her. I want her examined and ready for final statements before the week is out."

Bird nodded with that last order and with a wave of Sarutobi's hand, said ANBU vanished just as suddenly and quietly as he appeared, hurrying off to go complete the Hokage's order with haste. The whole village was nervous about this, and word about what happened to Ino would soon spread. They had to take care of this lunatic, and soon. Sighing, Hiruzen exited the hospital and looked to the morning sky, admiring it for only a moment, before setting his face in a grim expression and heading to the Hokage Tower. Much more work was to be done before he could enjoy his day.

It was around two weeks later that Hiruzen truly was getting a little bit nervous. Even with all the information they received from the young heiress, which was quite detailed due to her being a Yamanaka. The clan was very gifted when it came to facets and uses of the mind. His sensei Hashirama was very smart to have included them when he founded Konoha.

'Putting aside praise and gratitude for past actions, it is more of the present and lack of action that worries me…' he thought with a grim expression as he puffed on his pipe. His gaze wandered the village, as it did every day since what happened to Ino, looking, searching. It had been two weeks since Ino's test and nothing has happened. Not a peep, not a whisper. No new victims, no new tests. Nothing.

'Did Jigsaw realize who he attacked, and decided to run while he still could?' wondered Hiruzen, frowning. While a possibility, to have entered and escaped the barrier around Konoha without notice made Hiruzen very concerned. They had searched the village top to bottom, and found nothing to give evidence to where this Jigsaw was. Sighing, Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought, puffing on the pipe all the same. It was after a few more moments, when he was considering about taking a walk around his village did someone knock upon his door.

Blinking, not having expected any visitors today at this time, but he was happy as he eyed the stacks of paper on one side of his desk, inside bins marked as new, and as reviewed. The new stack was already quite high, standing at near his head height. He glared at it, and maybe it was just his imagination that he heard and evil chuckle in reception from the paper. Eyeing it one last time, he looked to the door.

"Enter." he called firmly, with the door opening and an ANBU letting in a Chunin. Iruka Umino to be specific. His stern face immediately fell into that of a kind nature, since Iruka was one of his most trusted Shinobi, the man's career as an Academy Instructor perfect in Hiruzen's opinion.

"Iruka-kun! Good to see you my boy." said Hiruzen with a smile, rising from his seat to give the man a hand shake, to which the Chunin did, smiling at the Hokage.

"Good to see you as well Hokage-sama." he said respectfully, giving a slight bow after the handshake, with Hiruzen waving him off for it. Soon they both sat in chairs, Hiruzen once more behind the desk and Iruka in one of the two seats that sat in front of it.

"So I assume you are here to ask of one Ino Yamanaka?" Hiruzen suspected, to which the Chunin nodded with a deep frown, looking worried. Another aspect of Hiruzen admired and believed that held the Chunin back from his full potential. The idea that they train children to kill is quite hard to stomach… but that is the way of Shinobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama… but it is more upon her ability I wish to question." countered Iruka, to which the Hokage nodded, leaning back into his seat and gesturing to him to continue. The man nodded gratefully and frowned, looking to the ground.

"I am aware of how she was injured Hokage-sama as I am her Sensei, but do you really think we should allow her to try and continue Shinobi training sir? Losing an eye can decrease the effectiveness of her ability as a Kunoichi. Enough so that she may not be able to pass." said Iruka, sharing his concerns as a teacher to the old and wisened leader of his village. Sarutobi nodded and hummed deeply, turning in his chair, looking out over the village.

"I think we will continue to allow her to learn Shinobi training. From what I understand, ever since she was released she has started to train into the ground. Inoichi tells me that he often has to help her home at night because of how worn out she is." said Hiruzen, turning around to look at Iruka directly with a strong gaze.

"She doesn't plan on quitting, and the Will of Fire is strong within her. I doubt this will hold her back much now."

"Be as it may Hokage-sama, it can take her months, even years to get used to having only one eye. I find it hard that she will be able to operate well in two months when graduation comes around." countered Iruka again, being worried and skeptical as always. In the end, he only saw all his students as children. While they are indeed children, they are Shinobi children and they know what they are doing.

"You make a good point Iruka… but I have a feeling that she will be ready by then." said Hiruzen simply, to which the Chunin frowned, but nodded and stood. Hiruzen eyed the stiff manner in which the Chunin did so. Obviously he didn't take to well to that answer.

"I see… When should I expect her back in classes?" he asked, to which Sarutobi stared at him for a moment longer, before looking back to the village, the back of the seat facing him.

"She will be resuming class tomorrow." he replied to which the Chunin nodded, bowing to the backrest of the chair, before turning to leave. Just as Iruka reached the doorway to exit the room did the Hokage speak.

"Even if you do not agree Iruka, do not treat her differently than the rest. It will only worsen what has already come to pass." said Hiruzen in advice, to which Iruka stared at the Hokage's seat for a moment longer, then leaving quietly. As Sarutobi heard the young Chunin leave, he sighed sadly. He cared too much for the safety and lives of his students. Which was a good trait, but not so good if it stunts and suppresses their growth. Perhaps he should take a look at the Academy curriculum again, and see if a more stern method might be needed.

Looking out over the village once more, his mind now having nothing else to preoccupy it went back to the one thought he had been chewing to the very bone.

'Where is Jigsaw?'

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in the back of the classroom, having arrived somewhat early. Only two other people were here at this time besides himself. Sasuke and then the Aburame, Shino if Naruto recalled correctly. Naruto decided to stare at the back of the Aburame's head a moment, see if anything would happen. Indeed something did, as a small kikaichu appeared at the top of the desk, staring at him with little feelers wandering in the air. Naruto stared at it for a long moment, before holding out his finger to it.

It crawled up it for a moment, and moved around, before flying off and heading back towards Shino, obviously relaying some information. The only noticeable thing Naruto noticed was the young Aburame taking a quick glance at him from behind those sunglasses his clan wore. Naruto stared back evenly when he did, and let his gaze wander moments after Shino stopped looking.

It had been two weeks and Naruto had wisely decided that further testing wasn't needed at this moment. The whole village had been alert the last week, and was still quite tense now. Every Shinobi from Chunin and up were on the look for "Jigsaw", as the name had spread throughout the village. Naruto smirked briefly to himself, knowing the reason why. While sick in someway, Naruto did so in order to visually show his testers that they are missing a piece of their person.

While not all had interpreted it that way, Naruto didn't care much since he knew what he wanted to mean, and that only mattered to him. That and he really didn't feel like being found out by Hiruzen. That in and of itself would be end of the world for the young Uzumaki. Sighing, Naruto was just about to rest his head on his desk in boredom and waiting, when the door opened.

All three of the boys looked up to see who it was and were surprised to see Ino slowly walking in. Well not Naruto since he kept his ears to the news, having heard that Ino would be coming back today. She looked to all of them, a dark purple eyepatch over her left eye with the Yamanaka clan symbol embroidered in gold upon it. Quite a nice look if overlooking the fact she lost her eye.

Both Shino and Sasuke stared at her face, noticing the lack of an eye, when she walked stiffly and kept her head low and from their searching and confused gazes. Obviously seeing Sasuke look somewhat surprised and pitiful might have been too much for the Yamanaka. Sighing to himself, Naruto closed his eyes and rest his head down onto the desk, figuring it would just be another average day, except it wouldn't be.

The reason why was because he heard a soft clearing of a woman's throat next to him. Naruto mentally wondered if she had even the slightest possibility of who he actually was. Sitting up and opening his eyes, he looked to her calmly while only looking to her single eye, and not the eyepatch.

"Yes Ino-san?" asked Naruto calmly, having quieted down in the Academy for some time now. Since he came to realizations and started to train to achieve his dream. That dream being where everyone understood that life was valuable and should be cherished. Ino seemed to fidget, as if in conflict of what to ask, and as Naruto was about to ask what was wrong did she speak.

"Can… can I sit next to you?" she asked quietly. Naruto blinked, before smiling a bit and nodding, gesturing to the row he sat in. She smiled faintly back, before sitting down. Naruto used this time to look her over, seeing that she wore the same clothes from before. But what he did notice, and was impressed to see, were several places where she had hid Kunai or Shuriken on her person. She did learn indeed.

Naruto chose to remain silent instead of bugging her with questions. He figured that is why she chose to sit here. Most in the class knew that he was more quiet, some even arguing that he was just trying to be a better brooder than Sasuke. While somewhat insulting in Naruto's opinion, he did like that it made people leave him alone. At least, most of the time.

Ino decided to lay her head down and wait for the day to start, Naruto noticing some signs of recent exertion upon her person. Mainly a few wrinkles in her purple jacket and skirt. A few light bruises near her stomach and along her arms. That and how her hair was still neatly arranged but also showing signs of not being washed since yesterday.

'So she has been training these last two weeks? Perhaps the test has made more of an impact than I thought.' mused Naruto, finding the results of his work to be quite interesting. Ino being the prime example. A girl who was once obsessed with Sasuke was now, after his intervention, a budding Kunoichi. In some sense one could consider that truly remarkable. Naruto couldn't help but keep his gaze on her for a while longer. It was just a gut feeling to him really but he couldn't help but feel that she would go far in her career.

Ino breathed in softly as she felt one eye flutter underneath her eyelid. While still unused to not having a pair of eyes, Ino would like to say she was far better than when she started back at the hospital. As soon as she was released, she immediately started to train despite the doctor's orders. Her bandages got bloody a few times during the first couple of days from her exertion. While her distance judging now was still a complete mess, her balance and other key parts of perception were adjusted should she need to combat in Taijutsu.

'At least to a level that I can work with.' she thought to herself with a quiet sigh, hearing Naruto's seat creak a little bit as he went back to reading. Mentally blinking, she realized that she never really saw Naruto read until this morning. Not wanting to be awkward about it she resisted the impulse to move her head to look to see what he was reading. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she didn't really know her fellow blonde that much at all.

While everyone knew him as the troublemaker and class clown during the first years, it wasn't until recently that all started to stop and soon enough no one really heard much about him anymore. Even in class he hardly spoke, typically sitting towards the back end of the room near the windows, staring outside or sitting with his eyes closed.

'Speaking of that…' Ino thought, remembering faintly when he did sit there with his eyes closed one time and Iruka caught him. Their sensei threw a piece of chalk at him to wake him up. She happened to be looking along with the others when their Sensei tried to rouse him by voice. What she also had was a good angle of when the chalk almost reached him and, almost imperceptibly she saw him move out of it path just barely. Enough so that it avoided hitting him on the head and rather his arm.

Of course what happened afterwards was the usual of Iruka chewing him out and asking the question, to which he wouldn't answer correctly or didn't know. Everyone would laugh then, along with Ino now that she recalled. With her head still laid on her arms, she frowned, feeling somewhat bad about that now. While before he was trying to rival Sasuke and out show him, he didn't really do that anymore. In fact, she couldn't recall when Naruto actually did a prank recently.

'Why am I thinking about him so suddenly?' she instantly wondered to herself, her urge finally beating her and she turned her head just a bit so she could barely glimpse him from her right eye. He currently was sitting there with his eyes closed just like she thought. Nothing changed and yet in someway everything did for her in those moments.

'Something's changed… and it wasn't minor.' she thought, her clan training in analyzing a person, their expressions, eye movements, body language. All this and more was drummed into her head since she could speak. That was how it was in the Yamanaka, always seeking to have their members intelligence and psychological prowess the best in Hi no Kuni and beyond. Even if some of her family weren't Shinobi, others were Iryo-nin or psychologists for civilians. All in all her family paid a big part in the social order of the village, hence her tendency to be in all gossip circles.

'I wonder what happened?' thought Ino to herself, laying her head back within her arms comfortably. The rest of the class would be here for morning classes soon and she really didn't want to deal with any of it right now.

"I agree…" said Naruto just barely above his breath, obviously intentionally to her. She blinked her eye and moved her head to look at Naruto and saw he was still sitting as he was, but was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. As soon as he saw her visually take him in, Naruto gave a small smirk.

"How'd you…?" asked Ino, somewhat surprised, to which Naruto shrugged and explained in his still quiet tone.

"Just saw it… I've learned to read people from a young age."

Ino started at him for a moment, wondering if perhaps Naruto was an orphan of the Yamanaka but remembered no Yamanaka had that color of hair. Internally sighing, she moved her head to lay back on her arms.

"I just don't feel like dealing the usual drama today…" she explain after a few more moments silence. Ino could sense the slight nod he gave in acknowledgement. No words need to be said, though she was surprised that Naruto could guess at what happened. He was quite perceptive if that was the case.

'Wait…' Ino remembered Naruto would always ask Sakura out for a date, to which she would shut him down hard with a hit the head, usually pummeling him into the ground. While Ino back then found it funny and entertaining since he was so annoying, now she wasn't so sure.

'Hopefully he doesn't realize-'

"My condolences… I was only trying to provide some humor for you." he said, and the tone which he used already told her that he knew about Sakura. But how?

"How do you know?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him directly with a wary gaze, with Naruto frowning and closing his eyes, going back to his usual pose.

"I know because Iruka-sensei told the class last week that she had passed on. I only had to listen to the streets to hear the rest." Naruto explained in that soft voice of his. Much more appealing then the loud and brash voice he used to have. Ino stared at him for a moment, to see if there was any indication of a lie. To her slight despair it would seem not.

"I see…" she muttered softly, moving to just lean on the desk and stare forward at the blank blackboard for a few minutes. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay about Sakura did the door slam open and all their fellow Academy Students poured in like a flood, trying to get in just before the bell. So her question fell on deaf ears as the environment increased in sound level.

Thankfully no one seemed to really notice Ino due to the rush, and were busy just talking amongst themselves. Some had gossip about what happened to her, others were just normal things. She frowned, closing her eye and trying to push the sounds of some girls discussing that she was kidnapped or something along those lines.

"Attention class!" a sudden and very familiar voice barked out, with Ino opening her eye wide in slight surprised, seeing the Big Head Jutsu their sensei favored. All the students were absolutely silence, and the bell rung just right then. Ino could swear she saw a vein bulging on his temple while he rubbed at his nose, obviously annoyed somewhat as per usual in the morning.

"Thank you! This morning I would like to announce that Ms. Yamanaka is now back in our class!" he said with a happy smile, indicating her plainly. All students eyes turned towards her and instantly she felt the waves of pity, confusion, surprised, and all other such things.

'I'll fucking kill you Iruka…' thought Ino to herself, barely restraining herself from rushing the teacher. She just wanted the day alone, and would almost have been unnoticed half of the day if it weren't for him. She sighed internally in the end, closing her eye and trying to ignore the lingering stares.

"I would like to encourage that you give Ms. Yamanaka some space as she did just recent recover from her ordeal." he warned, with the students nodding and welcoming her back. She just smiled slightly and nodding, acknowledging it. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Naruto had opened his eyes and was looking at her sideways, nodding.

Smiling a bit more at him since he hasn't stared at her with pity, soon the classes began and throughout most of the morning they studied. Naruto seemed to be partially attentive while also seemingly thinking of something, or sleeping. She really couldn't tell sometimes when he was in that pose.

In the end, lunch came around all the kids stormed out, seemingly listening to Iruka about giving her some space. But she really knew they were going to wait outside for her to start bombarding her with questions. It was then that she heard the seat next to her scoot out, and saw Naruto standing up, putting his hands into his pockets and walking slowly out. Her eye followed him until he finally disappeared through the doorway. Ino started after him, wondering if only slightly, what happened to him.

"Everything alright Ino?" a voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Blink and coming out of her internal thoughts she saw it was Iruka looking at her with a worried gaze. She gave him a weak smile and stood up.

"I'm fine Sensei… just thinking is all." she explained, bowing to him slightly, before walking out of the classroom. Instead of taking the usual route to the outside, she in fact stepped into an empty classroom and opened the window. Looking out she breathed in and recalled the recent training her Father taught her. Mainly the Tree Walking Exercise. While she was getting it down, there were some moments concentration was hard.

Focusing Chakra to her feet like she remembered, soon she felt the even flow and balance along the soles of her feet. Opening her eye and gaining a determined gleam, she stepped out onto the window seal and planted her feet along the wall. Soon enough she closed the window enough so it looked shut, before continuing her ascension to the top of the building. Not many Students came up here, much preferring to be out near the training areas to practice sparring amongst themselves.

Just as she crossed over the top and was on solid ground, did another voice startle her out of nowhere. She lost focus and turned sharply to look at who was there. She saw Naruto staring at her in a… neutral manner. He gave a slightly apologetic look.

"Well hello…" he said in a calm tone, having obviously seen what she did. Blinking, she really didn't know what to say when Naruto went over and looked at where she possibly came from. After a moment he looked back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tree Walking?" he asked in a calm tone, to which she was surprised he would even know about such a thing. It was normally a Genin rated exercise but since she was in a clan it allowed her certain privileges. For an orphan like him, she wondered where he could possibly have learned it. As if knowing her question already he spoke again.

"Observation and research." Naruto said simply, giving a shrug before turning from the ledge and moving over the the patio plaza part of the roof. She watched him for only a moment before following him, frowning and getting very impatient about his sudden aloofness. Even if she felt she was more aware and in control of herself she still had old habits and they die hard.

"So you know how to do it?" she asked, to which Naruto stopped in his walking and sat down on the steps, turning his head slightly to allow her to hear him better.

"Yes." he replied simply, not stating if he was still practicing it or had it down. She frowned and bit the inside of her cheek for a moment, then sitting down near him. She pulled her bento from her satchel, seeing that he was seemingly not eating anything. She paused and looked at her's then back at him.

"Did you not bring lunch?" she suddenly asked and was surprised she did. Then again, she was wanting to see if he would open up. Naruto looked over at her, staring for a moment, before giving a slight nod.

"I usually eat after classes are over." he explain simply, to which she frowned and opened her bento. Naruto stared at this, wondering what was going on when suddenly her arm snapped and he barely caught the Riceball, managing to allow it to keep its form. Blinking, he saw her smirk and then realized she achieved two objects for herself. One, showing him kindness by offering food and two, she just tested his reflexes.

'Perhaps that test was more effective than I thought?' Naruto quietly mused to himself as he eyed the Yamanaka a moment before giving a slight respectful nod at her success. She switched from a smirk to a respectful smile as they ate together in silence. She seemed to be thinking as the silence continued to stretch, occasionally looking over at him. Naruto just staring off into the distance, more to the faces of the Hokage.

'Wait… wasn't it his dream to be Hokage one day?' thought Ino, remembering his rather loud and obnoxious proclamations of one day being Hokage and stronger than everyone. Staring at him now, and seeing the once loud and boisterous Naruto now just a quiet recluse, something rather traumatizing could've happened. She felt like she wanted to ask what, but since she just barely actually interacted with him outside of teasing, that would be stretching it too far.

"I do not know the details of her passing, and your involvement. I can only make guesses. Judging from the glances you keep giving me you seem to be in some anxiety, which points you feel guilty about Sakura in some form. If you worry I will seek revenge you are mistaken." suddenly said Naruto, turning his head to look at her directly, again taking care to look at her eye, and not her eyepatch.

Ino was surprised by the sudden statement and did admit to herself she slightly worried he would. While his reflexes seemed to be point and keen, she didn't know much else about this "new" Naruto. Before she knew her limits and now not so much.

"I stopped having feelings for Sakura a long time ago Ino-san. She made it explicitly clear she showed no interested and eventually I learned to move on. While her… demise is untimely and unfortunate, I only grieve for a lost soul, not for a lost love." he finished and she slowly nodded after some seconds, glad that he made it clear. She relaxed more somewhat and the tense silence turned back to a amicable one.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang and Naruto and herself had to get back to class. She didn't want to walk down the stairs or else people would figure out where she was and go their tomorrow. She really didn't feel like dealing with that. She packed up her leftovers and started walking to the edge before she remembered Naruto. Looking back she saw him sitting there still, having not moved besides the clear warning.

"Naruto…" she called softly to him, "It's time to get back to class." She hoped that would get him out of whatever thought he was in. It seemed to as he slowly stood and turned to face her, looking over to the ledge she was nearby. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, and she frowned somewhat.

"I would rather this place stay peaceful." she explained shortly, to which her fellow aspiring Konoha Shinobi nodded, before he stepped up the ledge as well. She blinked, surprised, and before she could comment he hopped up and started to walk down the wall. She stared dumbfounded for a moment, before glaring at his back from the rather showy move.

'I'll teach you to upstage Ino Yamanaka Uzumaki!' she thought, also hopping up onto the ledge and attempting the same. It almost failed and she slid down the wall until she was just behind Naruto when her grip finally equalized. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see her so close, before giving a quiet laugh. She was stunned at the laugh was rather soothing and calm. It made her mind relax a moment forget about the haunting Jigsaw and training and feeling weak. For a moment, she just enjoyed it. Then it was gone and he was staring at her a moment.

She blushed as she was obviously caught enjoying his laugh. Giving a light tug at his lips to form a small smirk, he opened the window to their classroom and let her in before sliding himself. Iruka wasn't present and would soon be so they grabbed their previous seats, making look as if they hadn't left at all.

Glancing over to Naruto, seeing him back to that weird pose of his, Ino's curiosity was sated for now. While more quiet and aloof, it was still very much the same Naruto underneath. Now her blunt question had gained details and sub questions. But it all ended on one thing.

'What happened to you Naruto Uzumaki?'

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I know... it's been quite the while. I just was trying to think through on how this story can progress and now this is how it is going to start. Expect at least monthly updates, and should it get more and more popular as it goes, then those updates will decrease in time length. For now I hope you enjoyed the read and can't wait for the next installment.

Please Review and comment, as all are appreciated.

Until next time,

Monitor-2314 Omniscient Eye


	3. Chapter 3: Fate is as real as Faith

**Naruto "Jigsaw" Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 3: Fate is as real as Faith**

'That time already…' thought a young blonde shinobi as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head looking upon the beginning of the morning, the sun just barely rising above the horizon spraying all around him in a maroon red. While a beautiful sight, to Naruto there was a difference to this day, unlike the rest. Now it was time he had to prove himself.

Today the Academy Finals happened. Pass or fail. Become a Shinobi of Konoha or don't at all. In the end, people could retry if they wanted, but most just dropped out if they couldn't make the initial cut.

'Pathetic…' Naruto thought as he remembered seeing some in the previous tests leave after such results. In a way, they had their right to choose their path and Naruto had no say, but it didn't mean that Naruto thought that they were weak for it. The reason for his disdain was because they willingly gave up after one try. You don't just try once and then fail forever. You keep trying, keep living, until your last breath.

At least that is what he learned and besides, it was the true way of the Shinobi. Tactics, intelligence, advantage, knowledge, strength, mental will. All these traits made a Shinobi, but the ultimate underlying goal for every Shinobi sought to gain and achieve was cunning. Cunning made the greatest Shinobi out the most unlikely of people. For cunning was the true beginning of the Shinobi.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head from his musing as he stood up and adjusted the new look he had on. Instead of the orange jacket, he now had a black leather jacket that was open in the front to show his fishnet weave armor underneath. The front of the jacket had multiple pockets for storage as well as two larger side pockets. For his pants he more silk-like fabric in a black color as well, though it wasn't so loose as to wave. His shoes were the standard black Konoha Shinobi outfit, with metal studs for increased grip. His trademark goggles were around his neck now, but Naruto soon knew that a Hitai-ate would be placed there.

Rolling his shoulders as he slowly stood up his eyes wandered across the entirety of the village for a moment before he began a slow walk down the Hokage Monument and towards the village. From there he split off the path leading the Academy and instead detoured. Going through the market district Naruto spotted several of his classmates stocking up on various Shinobi tools for the upcoming tests. Naruto was certain that this wouldn't be required but it didn't mean he would tell them otherwise.

Eventually, along his random stroll, he sighed while looking at the sky with a slight glare. It was nearing time, so Naruto soon made his feet turn and head towards the Academy, having passed it twice now. From what the young man thought, most who would make the class would be the Clan Heirs and those civilians who distinguished themselves. Mainly those who could do all the requirements and then pass the second test given by the Jonin.

While each Jonin had different tests and means of it, all of them came down a single detail. Naruto did some research just before the exams, learning about past instructors and how they taught their Genin, or even guides for Jonin to use in reference to Genin. So it didn't take him long to sort it out. Konoha Shinobi always traveled in four-man squads. Be it from Genin to ANBU, always four-man squads.

At least that is what Naruto could guess at and he knew he would find out soon anyway. Finally reaching the last turn, Naruto walked down the straight dirt road that led to the Academy, the wood fencing on either side preventing any other routes besides the Hokage Monument. In a way, it was like they made children be only within the exposure of Konoha propaganda for complete loyalty. Naruto was sure it was part of the reason they were making future soldiers for combat.

"Let's just get today over with…" he muttered to himself and was about to continue walking when he heard footsteps come beside him. Blinking, realizing he hadn't heard their approach due to being preoccupied, he turned to see Ino who had also decided to take a changing of wardrobe.

She removed her ponytail, instead, her hair cascaded down in a somewhat wide curtain. She also parted her bangs the other way to allow her to use her right eye rather than having it covered. But she also allowed sight through her hair so you could see the eyepatch underneath as well as the leather straps going around her head.

The rest of her wardrobe consisted of a dark purple overcoat that went to her thighs with sleeves as long as her hands when she let her arms hang at the sides. Underneath that, she still wore her purple dress, but now halved so her fishnet armored stomach was visible. Her skirt was a mix of light and dark purple that was slanted on either side and finally thigh length Shinobi sandals in black with more fishnet armoring underneath.

While Naruto saw some obvious pockets on the outside he estimated that there were more within her sleeves and inside her coat. Her eye had slight sagging at the corner as if she wasn't getting enough sleep but it could've also just been the morning.

"Morning Yamanaka." said Naruto, with her giving a slight nod and looking down the path towards the Academy as well.

"Morning Uzumaki." she replied in the same bland tone. There was a brief silence between the two before both looked at the other with a slight smirk. While it seemed the most unlikely of combos to the rest of their peers, Naruto and Ino seemed to find a sense of comradery in their self-isolation.

In the two months that had passed, many fellow students realized that the Ino Yamanaka they met before was nothing like the one they had now. She continued to be more reclusive for the first month until Naruto commented that while training and practice were good, perhaps social interaction would ease her tension.

Another thing was that it seemed to most that Ino would only actively talk with either Naruto, Shikamaru, or Choji. She seemed to not be as talkative to others ever since what happened, yet somehow she still was able to keep her ears on the gossip that spread around whenever she talked with said people.

Besides that, it had shown that her increase in the seriousness of her training and skill was tremendous compared to once before. Now she practiced and trained early into the morning before the Academy and then near until night. Occasionally she would stay after to talk to Choji and Shikamaru, while other times she seemed to be wandering around the village.

During those times, Naruto typically avoided her because she was searching for him. Mainly it allowed him to better practice his stealth as well as helping her ability to detect hidden opponents. Most of the time she gave up within three hours, sometimes five. The odd times she did catch him were… interesting to say the least.

She always seemed to skirt around topics relating to his direct past, more in the sense of memories of experiences or moments, not background or detailed information. It was a very interesting form of information gathering that Naruto had to respect. She was shy about asking because Naruto was so more aloof and secluded than even Sasuke, excluding brooding of course, and typically answered in short and simple sentences.

Though Naruto would admit that at times he gave her little here and there about his past, not wanting her to know too much. While he had not conducted more than a single test since her's, mainly due to the Hokage's almost vindictive and microscopic search for "Jigsaw", but also partly due to him wanting to see more of his first success.

All in all, since two months ago, Naruto could say with satisfaction that she was now truly a budding Kunoichi in the making. While she was by no means strong for a Genin, she was fairly capable.

Naruto occasionally went out of his own training and planning of future tests to go watch her train, using his superior stealth skills to lay under her notice. What he saw was by no means "pretty". She literally beat herself into the ground, pounding away against trees and posts, throwing until her arms could barely lift a Kunai, let alone a Shuriken. She practiced Taijutsu, sometimes even pretending to brawl on the ground as if it was to grips between a single Kunai.

Other times he would find her meditating or reading, studying katas and lessons given to her by her father. During these times he tried to get closer, but one time it was too close, she detected him within fifty meters. So he kept his distance and viewed from afar for now on.

He found it interesting that she had such acute awareness but Naruto guessed it was maybe related being a Yamanaka. It was regarded the Nara Clan held intelligence, the Akimichi physical strength, and the Yamanaka the mind, it went further for each clan.

'Personally, I think it is due to their deep spiritual connection for their ability allows them to be extremely sensitive to Chakra, no matter how concealed.' Naruto surmised, staring into her eye for a moment longer before starting down the path. She followed alongside him without hesitation, both of them calmly walking down the path.

Soon enough they both heard the chatter of people behind them. Naruto didn't bother to look back while Ino did, turning her head slightly to the right. She saw all the rest of the clan heirs and various civilians. All of them were excited.

'Today is that day…' thought Ino, frowning a little while using that to steal a glance at Naruto before looking forwards again. After today… Ino realized she may not see Naruto for a long time. It was entirely possible that they would be put on different teams, and on different missions.

'Somehow… that makes me sad.' she thought, having really wanted to continue to figure Naruto out, but maybe it was just a mystery for her to never figure out? Clearing her mind a moment, she stared forwards with her determination and confidence, knowing her training would get her through anything. Her father taught her many things, some even higher in difficulty, meant for Yamanaka Warriors around the compound. Mainly beginning exercises, kata, and jutsu, but still for guard level members no less.

But while she knew that she had a good chance to ace this exam, and she was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't sluff off on this one, she didn't know what may lay beyond.

'Whatever may happen… I'm ready. I've already had my life almost taken once… I will not have anyone take it again.'

Soon enough they reached the classroom, as well as their peers behind them. Naruto went and sat in his usual spot, with Ino giving him a nod and moving to sit over by Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto rose an eyebrow at this, finding it rather odd. While she did shift between sitting on his row and then Shikamaru's, he figured she might choose his for the test. Shrugging a bit, Naruto turned to look outside until he felt someone walk over and sit next to him.

He didn't outwardly look at the person, but when he saw the white arm warmers with blue trim on his peripherals, a brief chuckle escaped from his chest. While it wasn't a laugh, apparently it got the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke's eyes shifted to look at Naruto, and Naruto put his head against the window, looking at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry… just figured an Uchiha would never sit next to me." he stated with a shrug. He had seen Sasuke during their childhood, in passing, and even talked with Mikoto once or twice. But mainly the entirety of the Uchiha clan strayed from him with a sense of distaste. Naruto had suspicions about why everyone seemed to have a generally negative attitude to him, a few given exception.

"Why would you think that?" asked Sasuke, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Naruto just nodded, before going to look back outside. Sasuke stared for a moment longer, then closed his eyes again while resting his chin on his hands and arms in an arc on the desk.

Soon enough everyone was in the classroom, and talking loudly, with Sasuke and Naruto sitting there, the only row who didn't have a third person. Naruto glanced at that spot and somewhere, within the back of his brain, Naruto stared and knew, any second, shock would be evident… all across the village. At that moment, a smirk graced his lips, as he heard the last steps now echoing down the hall.

 _Flashback…_

Naruto was walking quickly away from the scene, heading into the trees and shadows, keeping low while dispelling his henge quickly, after making sure no ANBU were nearby. Good thing he predicted a response within thirty to forty seconds. The archives were not considered important compared to the rest of the village, as even all those records were copied and stored within deep vaults underneath the Hokage Monument. Soon Naruto was sprinting when thirty seconds hit, sliding down the steep stonewalls and running down slopes, jumping and flipping where necessary. Soon coming to level earth and grass, Naruto did the last leap over a wall of various boulders and rocks, rolling and jumping up, continuing his sprint.

 _It was then revealed in the moonlight that Naruto was carrying a scroll with black coloring and white edges, the Kanji for "Body" on the outside. Naruto quickly brought his hand up and unzipped his orange jacket, stuffing the scroll inside, before zipping it back up and continuing to sprint at full speed. Soon enough he made it back to his apartment, coming in at an angle the local ANBU wouldn't see for another thirty seconds._

 _Using a small burst of Chakra, hardly anything to a sensor, Naruto slid along the ground a moment before entering through a half window on the ground floor. It led to the basement where the apartment's storage and water systems ran. Naruto quickly closed the window behind him, glad the night was a still one, so it didn't flap the curtains that were there. Looking around a moment, Naruto headed into the water heater area seeing the busted iron ladder. Placing his feet on the wall, he soon started to walk up the wall until he finally reached the section where his secret apartment was._

 _Ceasing the flow of Chakra, Naruto used his strength to shimmy along the pipes until he reached the proper bathroom wall. Opening it, Naruto stepped into the bathroom and closed the panel behind him. He then exited the bathroom to look around, seeing the plans for his latest test. Sighing while rolling his shoulders and letting his muscles relax from the tense ten minutes it took to cross the entirety of Konoha to his apartment._

 _Soon opening his eyes he walked over to the desk and started to take down the various notes, maps, images and sketches, and plans for the test. Soon enough he reached the two pictures. He stared at the faces of Sakura and Ino. Taking a green marker, Naruto wrote "Passed" underneath Ino's face, rather than writing it from corner to corner. Naruto then stared at Sakura, setting the marker down and unzipping his jacket. He laid the scroll before him next to the picture, staring at the Kanji._

 _Most would've thought her dead, due to Naruto using a body from the morgue. He had placed a very unique Genjutsu on the cadaver, one that changed the literal outward physical structure to look like the body you wanted, and even simulate the death. The only detractions were it used a god awful amount of Chakra, a piece of DNA from the person meant to look dead, and a similarly sized person. He found this jutsu from a book bag of a silver-haired Iryo-nin at the Hospital when he was a little younger._

 _So Naruto cloned Sakura's body and made the senbon needle pierce where "she" actually would've died. When Ino lost it and was crying and staring at the floor, Naruto made a quick switch. By the time she looked back up, Naruto already changed and covered the scene. He replaced Sakura with the double, sealed her, and made sure Ino wasn't able to witness anything slightly different._

 _So now in the scroll before him was the actual Sakura. She had lost an eye, Naruto was very certain of that, but he also knew that it didn't kill her. It actually just pierced and didn't damage anything vital, shocking her brain and sending back to unconsciousness. It was a really, really lucky shot. One to a million if Naruto had to guess. In either case, Naruto was glad in the end it didn't actually kill her. It was in that moment that a pang of guilt hit him. Not from pitting Ino and Sakura against each other. No. It was in how he didn't allow Sakura a chance really, more just upon the threads of Ino's emotional will._

" _That was a mistake… I will never do that again. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption and realization." he muttered to himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity. It was hypocritical to say that all life is precious and yet not give even one a chance. Sighing, Naruto sat down in a simple wooden chair, staring at the scroll._

" _What to do with you Sakura Haruno? What to do…" he muttered, frowning. While he could arrange another test for her, she still needed her eye to be treated. Naruto didn't have the skills or knowledge necessary to do so. Folding his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees as he continued to think, closing his eyes. Soon enough, he opened them and glanced to the side at a box within the room._

 _Getting up out of the chair and moving over to the box, he started to rummage through it, mainly containing past books or other such that he… "commendered" from their original owners. Soon enough he found the book that he wanted. Blowing dust from it, reveal the title to be an intro into the Human Anatomy by one Senju Tsunade. Naruto found it to be a rather interesting find in the library once and kept it since. He read through some of it briefly as she was rather dry in detailing things about the body, very detailed and specific. But the reason was that it was for basic Medical techniques._

 _While Tsunade didn't write any techniques that would be considered confidential and not for the public eye, she did write many ways to treat various injuries and if Naruto remembered even slightly well…_

" _There." he said, smiling a little. A perfect description, image, and treatment options of the eye. Looking through the various injuries described and what to do to heal them, he found only shrapnel from Earth Release Jutsu in the eye and how to treat it._

' _Similar enough I suppose.' thought Naruto, not wanting to argue the point, and started to move things off of a table, before rolling the scroll along it. Not unsealing her yet, he continued to read, read, and reread the passage time and time again. Not wanting to miss a single detail. After which, nodding, and taking a deep breath, did he unseal the scroll._

 _Instantly Sakura's unconscious body appeared and the eye was bleeding terribly. He started to go to work immediately, having various medical tools on hand underneath the table to do this. Naruto didn't know how long he worked or could count how many times he almost actually killed her, but in the end, he saved her life. Panting, sweating, and sitting in the chair he stared at the unconscious Sakura, with bandaging around her head and left eye._

 _Blood was all over the table and still dripping in small puddles on the floor. A mess to be sure, but little in consequence compared. Staring at her, and regaining a little strength, he moved her to the bedroom of the Apartment. In here, workbenches containing various tools, instruments, and projects, all relating to various small parts of all his tests lined the room. He never removed the single bed inside the room, instead of moving it to the side wall out of the way, since he would sleep here occasionally._

 _Naruto set her down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. It would be some time before she woke, and Naruto would wait. It was around a week later, that Naruto walked back into the Apartment and went to check on her that he saw it. There was light, which he always turned out when he left, and movement. Obviously, she was awake, and probably very scared._

 _Quickly weaving his hands while in the bathroom, Naruto henged himself into the taller, snarling fox figure that Ino had witnessed. Letting his hands fall back to his sides, Naruto stalked forwards and opened the door, stepping into the room. Sakura was pacing at that time, holding her head as she seemed to be thinking or worrying. She stopped as soon as he revealed himself._

 _There was a long moment, as both just stared. Snarling fox to confused and scared green._

" _ **I see you are finally recovered…"**_ _he would speak calmly, the distorted and barely intelligible voice reverberating in the quiet room._ _ **"I had feared that you may actually die."**_

 _She looked at him in surprise, before suddenly launching forwards, yelling and raising her fists and form into the Academy Taijutsu. Naruto shook his head mentally while he moved out of the way, gripped her forearm and yanked her back to him, planting his fist hard into her stomach. Her eye widened as spittle flew from her mouth and she was sent careening into the wall. Hitting hard and groaning, she looked up to see him standing over her._

" _ **Are you going to continue, or will you listen?"**_ _he said in a little more darker tone. She shivered while still breathing hard and gasping sometimes, the hit to the stomach still having lasting damage. But she did not continue._

" _ **Thank you… You are alive because I made a mistake. An error."**_ _Naruto started, moving away from her slowly and looking across the various workbenches. He would stop by one, smiling underneath the henge. It was a more, recent addition to his designs. They were a set of handcuffs, with seals over them. While they were like Shinobi Binders, so they seal Chakra, they also used that Chakra to activate the trap on the inside. In simple terms, it removes the one thing Shinobi need to make jutsu._

" _ **Life is precious beyond all measure Sakura Haruno. Each and everyone is precious. But most people are ungrateful, that do not understand just how valuable life is. I'm sure you've heard of me?"**_ _asked Naruto, glancing at her. She stared, but nodded slowly, and speaking a hoarse tone._

" _Y-you're J-jigsaw?" she muttered, with Naruto nodding in turn. He continued to walk amongst the various tables as Sakura's eye followed him, but occasionally looking around the room. Naruto noticed this of course but made no visible note in his demeanor._

" _ **That is I. For my latest test I chose you and Ino Yamanaka."**_ _Naruto stated, and he noticed the brief narrowing of her eye obviously the memory still fresh. Naruto let his gaze wander back to her again, stopping by a workbench and device. It was a rather… intimidating sight. It looked like an olden day's Samurai helmet, yet the faceplate wasn't some oni or otherwise usually scene… it was a solid steel emotionless face. She saw him lay his hand on it, running it along the top of the device softly._

" _ **What ended up in my design was my error… an error I will never do again. But… yet you are still alive from this error, and I will see to it that you get your chance…"**_ _Stated Naruto in the henge and Sakura made a confused face, staring at the snarling mask. Naruto staring, before slowly walking forwards and kneeling down in front of Sakura at the foot of the wall._

" _ **Unfortunately, despite these rather dire circumstances, you've yet to be tested, dear…"**_ _Naruto said in a quiet voice as if whispering secrets to her, secrets to hear._ _ **"The territory in which you will find yourself in soon will change you. For better or for worse…"**_

 _He would finish, nodding, and slowly standing, looking around and towards the ceiling. After a moment's pause he would then nod, and gesture to the door that led to the rest of the apartment. Sakura, still laying on the floor and shivering slightly, was rightly decided that this man was completely and utterly insane._

 _The mask within the hood, that snarling Kyuubi lookalike, already terrified her somewhat. But the way this man was talking and acting. It was as if he looked at his killing as tests rather than slaughters._

" _ **Unlike Ino Yamanaka, you already were committing a murder on said person, even slowly. This has been a rather peculiar question on my mind. Why were you trying to kill Ino, Sakura?"**_ _Naruto stated, this question more for himself rather than her test. He was already at the door of the bathroom again, his back facing the bathroom itself. Moving as he spoke to the exit, as she slowly started to get up. Naruto eyed her as he saw that gleam in her eye. Despite everything, she was ready and willing to fight for it. Very interesting._

 _Sakura remained silent, breathing in better since the punch, and despite figuring out her eye was gone, and the brief memories she had, she still wanted to get out of here. Sakura stared at the snarling Foxman, tightening her jaw a moment, before speaking softly._

" _I'll keep that reason to myself." she replied tersely, with Naruto nodding as if respecting this. Then suddenly the mask moved as if laughing, followed shortly after by the actual figure itself laughing in a humored manner for a moment. Sakura instantly twitched and darted at him, ready to deliver damage._

 _Then suddenly she felt someone grasp her neck roughly, before shoving her down onto the floor, again losing her breath as well as feeling a knee in her back and the grip on her neck increasing in pressure to almost feel as if he was slowly choking her..._

" _ **Listen closely Sakura Haruno. I will not say this again. You will be tested. When is your choice. Consider this an example."**_ _Naruto stated, the more gravelly tone coming in, like in the tapes._ _ **"To the door in front of you. It will lead to the test, to which you will begin. To the door in front of me,"**_ _Naruto gestured to the door that led to the bathroom, and then the door that led the hallway._ _ **"Is your wish. The choice… is yours."**_ _Naruto said, before swiftly moving from her to the bathroom, and inside, closing the door._

 _Sakura coughed some, still laying on the floor after that last hit. That man was quick and had some very good skills. Not any Taijutsu she knew for sure, but still effective. Finally feeling the pain become manageable, she slowly moved and stood up, holding a hand to her stomach. While her neck definitely ached. It was something she could live with. Quickly shaking off the trauma, Sakura looked at both doors he indicated. Both, and the entire workshop room were all a mystery to her, and she didn't like any of this. Why was she even in this mess? How could she be blamed to be in such a place?_

' _Because you tried to murder your one-time friend…' came a nasty thought in her head and she shook it off briefly, frowning. While Ino was her friend at one time, over the years since they both started to compete for Sasuke, she was slowly growing more spiteful of Ino, simply because they were friends now rivals. But that rivalry was soured by her want to finally beat Ino. Since she was learning about medicine, she also started to dabble into poisons and soon saw that the effects could be useful from some poisons._

 _So she had begun to learn more about medicine and poisons, though keeping the latter private in her room. Eventually, she had found a rather simple solution. She found that mixing the ground stems of a certain flower around Konoha had effects on the nervous system. Effects that, if given in large doses, could cause heart failure. While Sakura was confident in the results, the manner in which to give the dosage was restricted._

 _An investigation later lead to her finding that small doses over time can cause the same effect or muted results from partial to full paralysis. So she began, figuring that maybe Ino would start to feel sick soon and maybe when she was back home being treated for it, Sakura would have Sasuke all to herself._

 _It wasn't until later on that she thought to do it towards Graduation Day, in order to completely get rid of Ino. Sakura thought her plan was foolproof, nothing was going to be noticed and traced to her, and all seemed according to plan…_

' _Until now.' she thought, her singular eye looking around the workshop again as she slowly moved with a hand around her stomach to ease some of the pain. She eyed several of the devices that Jigsaw was seemingly developing or had developed, and it made her shiver at some of them._

' _But there were two he seemed fond of.' Sakura thought, her more Kunoichi mindset kicking in. While she was weaker and had less spine back when she was little, she eventually was fed up with it, mainly after Ino and herself became rivals. Ever since then, while she may appear bratty and fangirlish on the outside, she also knew when it was time to be serious._

' _Now is a good time as any to be serious Sakura.' she thought to herself, walking over to the handcuffs and then the Samurai helmet. She looked them over, seeing the handcuffs were littered with seals, engraved into the metal. She frowned, knowing that these were not normal Shinobi handcuffs. Looking inside the helmet she saw nothing too peculiar, except for the fact of a very secure looking head harness. That, and seals in grid-like patterns within the inside. Setting the helmet down as well as taking a deep breath, Sakura looked towards the door._

' _One a wish, one a test.' she thought to herself, remembering his words. While she was trusting his own words in some sense, she also knew that the man appeared to be trying to guide and instruct, but with fatal consequences._

 _She slowly started to walk towards the door that assumably led to the outside. In fact, her hand was resting on the doorknob to leave, when she paused. She gripped the doorknob hard, while her face was facing the floor, her long pink locks cascading and hiding her face from view._

' _Who am I kidding. Why in the hell would he even let me go after all that?' she thought, knowing that there was probably some sort of trap on the other side of the door. Resting her forehead against the door, she continued to ponder on just what to do. Does she try to escape despite the possibility of dying, or does she try to persevere?_

 _Slowly sinking to the floor next to the door that led to her supposed freedom she cried, just torn from the whole situation. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew that it was sick. But she also didn't want Ino, the one person who hurt her the most, to best her in the only thing she wanted._

 _She cried for a long time, sitting there, just feeling anger, regret, hate, sadness, frustration, and pity. Finally, after several hours she just slowly sat straight and stared ahead, towards the door that led to her test. The man obviously knew the sins she committed. The wrongs she wrought. Yet, despite that, in a sick and cruel sense, he was also trying to provide redemption._

' _Who are you… Jigsaw?' she thought, wondering who this person was, and why they did this. Taking a large breath she slowly stood up from her position, using the wall for support, and started to walk slowly across towards the bathroom door. She soon concluded that if escape was always that easy, what was the point of living? What was the point of making a living? If all you did was run away?_

 _Slowly turning the knob that led to the bathroom, she saw it was relatively unchanged unlike the apartment itself, just housing a few more specific pipes. Of which substance she had no clue. Slowly stepping in, the door suddenly shut behind her and she felt a bag placed over her head, and soon black turned to bliss._

 _Naruto stared at the unconscious Sakura on the bathroom floor and briefly smirked. Perhaps Sakura really did have a chance after all._

 _Flashback End..._

Soon the footsteps were nearing there room, with Naruto still looking outside, some of those closest to the door, who could start to hear it, looking towards the door curiously. Soon enough everyone besides Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino was looking towards the door.

The steps finally echoed to a crescendo in the front of the door, silence ceasing its disturbance. Naruto knew exactly who that was. Steps, the weight of landing and the responsive sound, the tempo and speed in which they walked.

'She is finally here. I guess I would've liked a rather startling entrance as well.' thought Naruto, as the sliding door slowly moved aside to show, to everyone gasping in shock and surprise, Ino more so evident, was Sakura. But she didn't look like anything she used to. She now wore a more feminine and complicated dress that had a pink underskirt, which was tattered and slightly open, to allow leg movement. This was coupled with a black overskirt that ended at the knees.

Her upper body consisted of a red short kimono with short sleeves and wide cuffs and a sash that ran from the back down her right side, wrapping around her two new weapons. A Tanto and an elongated Kunai. She had several new adornments, but mostly the Kunai with several Shuriken tied along the Shinobi Wire that was tied to her forearm were concerning. Especially the way she casually swung the Kunai that was on the end of the Shinobi wire like a weight.

Her single teal eye scanned all of them, the eyepatch with a… Jigsaw piece embroidered on it sitting alongside its partner in place of the old one. Her hair was pulled back leaving her pink bangs to frame her face. The rest in a bun held together by two Senbon. All in all, she looked like a Kunoichi in the making. Swinging the Kunai Wire one more time she suddenly stopped it by allowing it to swing up into her hand.

She started to wrap the wire tightly when Kiba, of all people, spoke up.

"Sakura?" he asked, in confusion, not understanding that a person they thought dead for over two months was now suddenly back in the picture. As did a lot of the class. Sasuke had his attention focused on her, while she kept tying the Kunai back in place, but not looking up or responding as if she heard him.

"Not the one you knew." she responded finally after she finished, giving the class a final surveying gaze, before heading up the stairs and sitting down next to Sasuke, the only seat left open at that point. Sasuke looked her over for a moment and was surprised to see that she wasn't even looking at him, rather looking at the edge of the blade on her Kunai.

"Something I can help you with Uchiha?" she asked in a calm tone. Sasuke, who was still in his typical folded hands and chin rest position, smirked slightly before resuming facing forwards with his eyes closed. She glanced sideways at Naruto. Naruto was still looking out towards the window, but she could faintly see his gaze on her through the partial reflection. He gave a slight nod, to which she returned. Then she faced forwards and remembered three days ago, smiling at the memory.

 _Flashback…_

 _Sakura faintly remembered much of the trip to the Hospital. Jigsaw was carrying her there slowly at night, through the alleyways of Konoha. She had just gone through her test an hour prior, still in shock from the events it caused. The changes it made. She was reborn… enlightened. All thanks to the insane man carrying her now. She dimly was able to get a last look at the snarling Kyuubi mask as he stopped._

 _She could sense they were still in the darkness, yet from what she could see, they were in an alley near the hospital. He slowly leaned over and laid her down on the ground. While before she would've complained and cried that he was laying her down in the dirt, she really didn't care at this point. Staring up at him, he looked down at her through his dark hood, only the red eyes visible._

" _ **Remember today Sakura Haruno…"**_ _said Jigsaw in that same distorted voice, before a hand lifted to his face. Her vision started to fade, but the last, final, and always clear memory she had at that moment was Naruto's face, the cerulean eyes staring down at her within the shadow of Jigsaw…_

 _The next morning..._

 _She awoke with a start, gasping, sitting up straight in the bed, looking around widely with her one eye. She could see that she currently was within a white medical room. Her breathing started to elevate instantly at that, seeing that she was within the Hospital. She must've been picked up by a patrol or something. Taking a more focused inspection, she saw there was a door to her left from the bed, along with several medical machines and cabinets. Then in front of her, overwatching the bed, was a one-way glass window._

' _So they were watching me. Fair enough.' she thought, knowing that it was only precaution. She already knew that she was declared dead, or at least so Jigsaw stated._

' _Naruto…' she frowned slightly. The one person she remembered as that annoying boy, turned quiet and reclusive, was Jigsaw. She realized that he was responsible for a lot of crimes, already knowing what she did let alone what they talked about over her imprisonment._

 _Just as her thoughts were starting to wander back down that path did the door open. Her singular green eye shifted instantly to the movement, seeing Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat Shinobi walk in through the door. All of them were elite Shinobi in their own regard. Sakura couldn't understand what would warrant such a visit._

" _Hokage-sama!" Sakura said, even still sitting in her bed, bowing her head in respect to the aged leader. He smiled and moved to sit in a chair next to her, gesturing that she could raise her head._

" _Oh, child… that is hardly a concern right now. We all thought you were dead." Hiruzen said gravely, then smiled while looking at her. "Yet here you are. We realized now that Jigsaw must've used some technique to create a body double. While it would've worked, he released you. Sakura… can you tell us anything?"_

 _His once kind voice turned serious and strict towards the end. Sakura nodded and started to regale them with the events that lead up to this moment…_

 _Several hours prior…_

 _Sakura moaned in pain from the chloroform haze she was sent into. The bag was just full of the stuff. Coughing and opening her single eye, she looked around to see that she had a very limited vision window. By limited, it was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She could feel something heavy was over her head and face. Her mouth was covered and she couldn't speak at all. Her wrists were bound to the chair she sat in, metal restricting their movement._

 _Tightening her fists, she started to calm down, letting the training from the Academy take over a bit. Mentally reciting the Shinobi Code until finally, she relaxed, she opened her eye and a moment after that lights suddenly came on. Looking around, she realized her narrowed vision wasn't that acute, and she could see somewhat well in front of her. She then realized she could move her head, so she started to look around and the chair in which sat._

 _There were metal binders on the chair, but they were connected to a wire that leads to a TV. So obvious something would happen that would release them. Looking at the TV a bit longer, she looked elsewhere, and saw that there was a table full of cutting tools… and then a corpse. Her breathing started to increase a bit, but she still was able to keep her cool._

 _Then suddenly the TV turned on and she looked towards it, not wasting any time. On the screen was Jigsaw, but it was strange. It was as if he was just staring at the screen, while the sound was off-screen somewhere._

" _ **Sakura Haruno… All your life you lived in shame of believing that your body was imperfect. That your aesthetic appeal was too weak for your crush. That your once friends were now against you. In your anger you lashed out, attempting to beat them, even attempting to silence them. In this young life, you already committed serious offenses. Yet… there is a chance for understanding."**_ _Jigsaw stated through the TV, with Sakura shivering, not liking the cold tone, or the heartless emotion the voice emitted._

" _ **What currently resides upon your skull is a special device. Using your chakra, it limits your brain from accessing your main tenketsu, instead diverting the Chakra to sustain it. Of course, it isn't just for sealing your Chakra. When the test begins, you will have twenty minutes to complete the test or… the mask will be your earthly tomb."**_ _he continued, chuckling at the end as if it was some sick joke. Sakura narrowed her eye behind the mask a bit, not feeling comfortable about this mask at all._

" _ **To the right of you is a body. A body you might know well. Within it is the key to removing the mask. Fail to do so by the time the test ends you die. Just remember one thing… X marks the spot. Live or die… it is your choice. Let the game begin…"**_ _Jigsaw finally finished in a somewhat raspy voice, with the TV turning off and instantly her hands were freed. She moved them towards her head and felt the helmet, realizing it was the same one she looked over in the workshop. Feeling underneath, the restraints that were once leather now felt like steel._

 _Cursing to herself, and letting her hands drop to her sides, she stood up and looked over at the corpse. It was facing down, and covered, but the pale and skinny looking hand sticking out from underneath was definitely a giveaway. She slowly moved over, shivering, wondering what he meant by her knowing this body?_

 _Moving to her knees beside the covered corpse, she slowly removed the tarp to reveal a woman. Particularly a very very specific woman. Sakura stared down at the face of her mother, and her jaw tightened immeasurably. This woman was the reason Sakura lived the life she did now. While Sakura loved her father dearly, her mother was a different story. Wanting to become successful, even when she was with Sakura's father, Sakura's mother left her father for another man on the council._

 _Of course, now that said man suddenly had a debilitating heart attack, leaving him bedridden, it was up to Yumi Haruno in order to represent the civilian sector her husband was responsible for. In the end, while Sakura shared her mother's maiden name, she didn't love nor adore her mother. Her mother left her and father for dead._

 _Sakura's lone eye looked over to a medical tray standing on a table nearby. It had all sorts of utensils and tools to cut flesh and bone. Rolling her mother's body onto it's back, Sakura slowly moved a hand towards her neck. If she was dead or alive, Sakura didn't think it would really matter. Her life was in the balance at the whims of this sick Jigsaw. Yet if he expected sympathy from her towards her own mother, then he was very mistaken._

 _She felt for a pulse, and for a moment she thought that her mother was actually dead, before she felt the weakest of pulses. Frowning, and letting her hands rest on her knees, Sakura stared down at her mother. She was alive, most likely under a heavy dose of some anesthesia. Tightening her hands into fists she turned her head to glare at the TV. She thought that he wouldn't let any other innocents die in such a manner._

' _I guess that means he doesn't keep his word.' thought Sakura bitterly, but then again, she looked back to her mother. Said woman was far from innocent. It was at the moment that Sakura's breathing quieted down from the slightly elevated point it was at, as she slowly started to piece things together._

' _He knows that she isn't innocent. He knows this because he knows me. So she is in this test, and I have to chose to spare the guilty but die, or kill my mother and live with my sins…' she thought, realizing it now. Shivering slightly, even now he played games in her head, against her will. Was she thinking wrong? Was she thinking right? Sakura looked to the ground and closed her eye tightly as her fists tightened to the point the white of her knuckles threatened to burst skin and sinew._

 _Then after a few moments, she relaxed, and with her mental counting still going on in the background, she knew she had around five minutes to complete the test, or die. Does she die for the woman who gave her life, or does she take the life of the woman before her, for ruining her own._

' _Morality or Justice.' she thought with a bitter chuckle, before her face turned grim and she stared at her mother. 'No matter what you've done Yumi Haruno, even if you are my own mother… you died long before now.'_

 _With that, Sakura quickly grabbed a scalpel and saw the "X" upon her mother's stomach, along with stitching to show that something had been placed there and had healed over somewhat already. That means it would inflict even worse pain when reopened. Sakura smirked at this, before beginning._

 _Halfway into her search, and with time soon running short, her mother woke from her forced unconscious screaming because her daughter was currently clawing away at her insides. She started to resist, blood was pouring everywhere. Sakura was covered in it, her arms bathed in the lifeblood. Gripping the scalpel in her bloodied wet hands, she stabbed her mother in the neck and shoved it sideways, ripping open her throat. Her mother stared at her in shock as she started to have a large pool of blood around her._

 _Sakura stared at her, the one eye almost emotionless, watching the woman she hated die. Inside herself somewhere, Sakura felt a sense of ease and calm settle in her. She breathed heavily and with her other hand, felt something metallic in nature brush her fingers. Jolting she quickly let go of the scalpel still slightly buried in the neck, and thrust both hands into the navel. Soon she pulled out the key, and ran over, nearly slipping as her feet were wet from the blood._

 _Soon she saw a mirror behind the TV and using it, found the keyhole. Inserting the key and turning it, she barely pulled it over and tossed it near her mother screaming as her mental count hit twenty minutes. The mask suddenly made a loud crash and looking over while sinking to the floor sobbing was solid stone filling the cavity that once surrounded her skull._

 _Sakura didn't know how long she lay there, or why she still did lay there. It wasn't until she heard the sound of metal moving she moved her head slowly to look at a door inlaid into the wall opening. Seeing the shrouded figure, she instantly knew it was Jigsaw. He looked around inside, nodding slightly, before moving to crouch before her prone form._

 _The red eyes with feline slits unnerved her as she stared within the shadow of the hood, knowing this man was far more capable than she could have conceived. There was a long silence in the room before he spoke._

" _ **Congratulations Sakura Haruno… you passed the test. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you… not anymore."**_ _was the last she was able to hear before finally, all the stress caught up to her and she fainted. Naruto nodded and carried her up and out of the testing room. While Yumi did die, Naruto felt that she already had her chance with Sakura, and decided to waste it. Now her choice made its payments. He would dispose of the body later but didn't mark it with any Jigsaw related things. It would look like she was dissected by some sick fuck and nothing else. She would remain the one participant who will never really be associated to him._

' _That is more than fine with me…' thought Naruto, smirking as he looked back into the room and the particular device that had orchestrated Sakura's instincts to come alive. Then to Yumi Haruno's corpse and shocked face._

" _ **Game over."**_ _stated Naruto in a dark tone, before closing the door._

 _Flashback end…_

Of course, that was back then, and this was now. At least Sakura knew that was the reality at this point in time. Letting the small and brief smile fade from her lips, she again went back to looking at the edge of her blade. She told the Hokage all that she knew, what happened in her tests, everything, besides the last moments before she woke up in the hospital. Those she would hold with deathly silence. Naruto trusted her with his face. She would hold her silence, but would also find the moment she could speak to him.

While there were moments where she was awake in the bed within the workshop as Jigsaw worked, before she was left near the hospital, they too few and too foggy to recall much. Mainly just emotional and drug-induced questions returned with calm and vague answers. She would ask about some of his opinions on life, and he would either provide a short answer, or an anecdote in relation to the question.

But even now, her now alert, conscious, and most importantly reborn self wanted to ask him questions. All sorts of questions.

'But that will have to wait.' she thought to herself before the door opened again and Iruka stepped in fastly. His eyes shot to Sakura immediately and he moved up the stairs in the room quickly, showing his ability as a Chunin. Everyone was watching as Iruka stared down at her and then smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to see you back with us Sakura… the world wouldn't have been the same without you." said their Sensei kindly. Sakura blushed a little and nodded a little in thanks. Iruka nodded back and went back to the front of the class. He looked at Sakura a little longer, while Naruto glanced at said girl.

This was the Graduation test and even now, being two months behind, Sakura was still going to attempt it. It would seem that the test did great effects on her person and mind. Shinobi and Kunoichi level realizations that Naruto intended to give to those he tested.

Naruto could feel the smile threatening to break across his face but he held it down. The two testers of his latest exams both came out successful and renewed in mind. It gave Naruto hope that perhaps he was doing the right thing. That his way was correct and with it, he could give the world peace.

'Maybe one day.' he thought, looking back outside as Iruka went over the rules, and passed out the Written Exams. He easily went through it, as did Sakura and Sasuke. Soon enough, after an hours time, did Iruka walk back among them and collect the papers. He then announced that the practical portion of the Exam was to begin. He soon began calling out names to go to the exam room to show the three basic Jutsu the Academy requires you to be able to perform in order to pass.

While there were plenty other skills, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu weren't counted as those final exams were held before the actual test. Which meant that Sakura must've done those as well, even if barely recovering from all the stress. Glancing to her eyepatch when she wasn't looking, he could see fresh bandaging barely poking from beneath the edge near her temple.

'So she isn't about to back down or take a different method to Kunoichi. She is taking the first way that she has worked for. Interesting.' thought Naruto, before long after that, she was called, then the clan heirs, and finally Sasuke was called. Most had received headbands, few heads bowed in shame as he could see when they walked past the door.

But soon enough, hearing his name called, Naruto slowly stood and everyone's eyes moved to look at him as he moved down the stairs towards the door. Most probably hadn't expected to hear his name here since most still thought he was a dead last. Closing his eyes momentarily after glancing at Ino and Sakura, with their headbands around their necks. As well as Sasuke with his around his forehead, and the various other clan heirs that also had theirs too.

'Supposed dead last huh?' thought Naruto as he stepped through the door and into the examination room. Standing towards the front, before the two Chunin Instructors Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto glanced at Mizuki to see neither hostility or empathy. Just indifference. Interesting considering that Naruto knew this man hated him just like most others. Maybe he decided that emotions weren't fit in the exams.

'I doubt it.' thought Naruto in counter to that suspicion. Emotions were powerful. Hate even more so. Such things weren't put aside so easily. Narrowing his eyes when Mizuki looked away to look at the grading paper, Naruto soon resumed his normal look as Iruka looked up with a smile.

"Alright, Naruto. Perform the Henge Jutsu please?" asked Iruka, with Naruto nodding. Closing his eyes and making the hand seals, soon enough Naruto was now in the perfect image of Mizuki. Iruka raised an eyebrow, stood up, and walked around Naruto, examining every little detail. Naruto just stared forward, letting Iruka make his opinions.

"Perfectly done. Very impressive Naruto." said Iruka, smiling. "You should try to study Genjutsu more. Perhaps there might be skills there to learn from you could use?"

Naruto gave a slight nod in acknowledgment of such advice, which Iruka must've found satisfying as he moved back to the desk. Naruto was actually rather adept in most minor and some more complicated Genjutsu since he started to fine tune his Chakra Control. It was one of the three studies that would allow him to test the effects. He was satisfied at this moment with his current ability.

"Next, perform the Kawarimi Jutsu." instructed Naruto. Naruto blinked before suddenly he disappeared from Iruka's vision. Blinking, as well as Mizuki showing surprise, they suddenly heard a slight cough behind them. They saw Naruto sitting in a chair calmly. Iruka blinked, and then looked back and rose an eyebrow. For right where Naruto was, there was a book laying on the floor open.

"Not bad… not bad at all." commented Iruka earning a slight narrowing of Mizuki's eyes, before he schooled his features. "Passed. Alright, Naruto. The final jutsu, please. The Bunshin Jutsu." asked Iruka shortly after, Naruto having already placed the book back and resumed standing in the front.

Naruto breathed in quietly for a moment before closing his eyes and making the hand seals, then gathering the necessary amount of Chakra, before muttering under his breath the name of the jutsu. Soon enough, after the smoke dispersed revealing two Narutos standing before them. Both staring at the Chunin Instructors and then speaking simultaneously.

"Is this sufficient Iruka-sensei?" said both the original and the copy. Iruka rose an eyebrow, nodding. While it was considered a minor jutsu both in theory and on the battlefield, the ability to not only hold many of these clones but also have them speak along with you was difficult. Perhaps he may learn how to further that in the future. Iruka would have to wait and see.

After marking a last few things on the examination form, Iruka smiled and stood up, grabbing a hitai-ate and walking over to Naruto. Just as he was about to put it on Naruto's head the child's fingers grasped around the metal plate firmly while Iruka saw a very… strange look in Naruto's eyes. He couldn't guess as to what it was, since it was there and gone in a moment. But it gave him feelings reminiscent of shivers.

Nodding, Iruka let go and let Naruto put it on himself. While Iruka was by far the kindest Instructor inside the Academy, not didn't feel that he was close with him, or saw him anything as a friend. He just appreciated Iruka was one of the few who seemingly ignored whatever stigma surrounded him.

Naruto slowly tied the Shinobi badge around his neck, giving Iruka a small smile and bowing. With that, he left the room and back into the previous room. Those who caught him coming back in and saw the hitai-ate around his neck nodded. Others just ignored him or looked somewhat surprised. It didn't matter much to Naruto as he moved to sit back in his usual place.

After settling down, Iruka came back in around twenty minutes later after the last few tests and grades recorded. He smiled at all of them and gave another one of his speeches. Naruto sat through most of it, just thinking, while only taking in that team meetings were to be held tomorrow in the morning. Sighing, Naruto stood up when Iruka dismissed all of them, leaving quickly.

He could sense one person following him. He could probably guess three would by the end of this day. But Naruto didn't really want to talk to them. He clenched his fists tightly, landing in a very reserved training ground, a good distance walk from the village. Looking tense for a few moments, his fist suddenly lashed out and struck a nearby tree. The bark bent inwards, cracked, splintered, then shattered and flew, leaving a good portion of the tree's trunk harmed.

Naruto glanced at it and sighed, letting his shoulders drop and his muscles relax. While he was glad he was now a Shinobi, he also had a bit of him wishing he didn't have to owe allegiance to this village. While Konohagakure was his home, and where he was born, Naruto held very little love for the place. It was more in the respect Naruto held for the Hokage and those few who acknowledged him.

So instead Naruto began to move in the various kata forms he studied and knew, from some of the older manuals and books in the Konoha Library. While nothing Jutsu or village intimate was held within those walls, the wealth of knowledge the village held from studies, educations, the Great Wars, along with more was inside. It allowed Naruto to find some older Taijutsu styles, and use pieces and parts to start to create his own.

Unfortunately, that end result would be some time after his current predicaments. So instead he chose to review and relax, clearing his mind and trying to reorient himself. After an hour of this, with the sun turning the sky red signaling the arrival of evening, did Naruto finally cease. Breathing and panting hard, while also feeling sweat covering a good portion of his body, Naruto felt better than he did a few hours ago.

"I don't know whether I could call that training or you just beating the shit out of your demons." came a voice to his rear right. Naruto knew they had been following him since leaving the Academy but just didn't reveal that he did. Though they probably already knew he did.

"It is not wise for us to meet this shortly Sakura," Naruto spoke while still looking forward. "The Hokage could have ANBU tailing you. This will look suspicious."

"ANBU aren't following me. I told the Hokage that "Jigsaw" fled after leaving me in the alley. Not seeming to return." she said with a shrug, soon walking up to stand alongside him, staring at the tree he punched earlier. "He didn't believe I needed a protection detail."

"Never trust a Shinobi." Naruto said calmly. Sakura rolled her eye, glancing at Naruto and her voice turning quiet and serious.

"Naruto… What happened to you?" she asked suddenly. Naruto blinking, aware that this question would be asked. He was well aware of many questions she would probably ask him. He had already come up with answers he found satisfactory for half of them. But even in all that, the tone of voice she asked in was… different. As if she concerned for him as a friend.

"What happened could be said in multiple ways and instances Sakura," replied Naruto vaguely, moving to sit down underneath a nearby tree in the shade. Sakura did as well, to which when both were finally settled did Naruto continue. "The end result is what you see you now. What you've experienced until now."

Sakura frowned deeply a moment, before slowly nodding and then looking back out towards the sky and horizon, seeing the village, it's walls and the four faces of the Hokage upon the Monument. The silence continued between the two of them for a long duration before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sakura… The Naruto you knew in the Academy is dead. If you are looking for that within me, you will not find anything." Naruto said simply, staring forward while Sakura was looking over at him. Then Naruto's gaze turned to her.

"I am far worse than him." said Naruto quietly, but she nodded quietly understanding his meaning. He nodded back in acceptance and they both sat there quietly.

"I killed my mother," Sakura said simply. Naruto blinked and looked at her while Sakura was using the blade on the Kunai Wire to scrape underneath her fingernails. After a moment where she was looking them over, would her single eye meet Naruto's cold cerulean. "If that doesn't make me a shitty person then what will?"

They both stared at each other for a long moment before Naruto slowly replied. "I am responsible for the deaths of nine people, even if indirectly," Naruto responded simply. The silence continued only a moment before both burst out in a fit of laughter, lasting for several long moments. After their humor had struck and faded the wonderful course, did a peaceful moment exist between them just staring up at the clouds. Both of them having laid on their backs from the hard laughter.

"You know…" Sakura suddenly spoke up, and Naruto could barely see her in his peripherals as he looked upwards. "I can see why Shikamaru likes watching clouds. It's actually kind of relaxing."

"Do you think Shikamaru has gone through anything we have?" asked Naruto in return. To which Sakura made something akin to a shrugging motion.

"I don't know. While the Nara's are well interwoven into Konoha and it's lifestyle. Plus, they are the only clan to have remained somewhat sovereign and secret despite its policies and size." Answered Sakura, giving reasoning for her decision.

"All in all really, maybe Shikamaru is going through some really fucked up shit while with his mom and dad when he trains." theorized Sakura. "In fact, if all younger members of the Nara clan that are beginning to learn combat get tested like that, then it would certainly show why their mental skills far exceed most in Konoha." finished Sakura. Naruto blinked, having rolled over and let his chin rest on the grass staring at her.

While he was far more mature than the child he was some time ago, he did like to at least feel somewhat like a kid when he was feeling lazy. He chalked it up to the habitual need thing. Naruto mulled over the suggestion while Sakura simply was still looking towards the clouds.

"I don't know Sakura. I think the Hokage would've stepped in if that sort of thing happened, no matter what." Replied Naruto, suggesting a counter idea. Sakura's lips and facial expression twisted to a thinking expression to think of a reason, then suddenly gasped.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed somewhat elevated in tone. Naruto watched as she moved and started to pace back and forth in front of him, holding her chin thinking and speaking out loud.

"The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, created ANBU back in the day. When he initially created it he had the Nara Clan head the creation and construction of its systems. Hierarchy to training in all. So maybe Shikamaru does go through a lot." Sakura countered while Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The Sandaime and acting Hokage have probably changed the system for that by now." reasoned Naruto to which Sakura frowned and nodded, sitting back down and sighing.

"Yeah… you're probably right about that one."

They both sat there for a while, just sitting before Naruto breathed in softly and spoke in a blank tone.

"There is a complete chance that you and I will not end up on being within the same team Sakura. We don't know how they will assign us. So for now, I have only three things to say. One, I wish you luck and maybe we shall meet again. Two, Konoha, no matter what, has teams of four. No more, no less. Finally, Three, do not remember me for who I am and what I will become… Remember me for what I have helped you achieve.."

With that said, Naruto stood and slowly walked back through the forests towards Konoha and his home. Sakura sat there, staring after where he left, frowning slightly. It was indeed true, all of this possible and more. But for some reason… Sakura felt that it wasn't just Naruto choosing herself and Ino at random. No, there was a reason.

'To what that reason is… I do not know. Just… who are you Naruto?'

 **A/N:** Alright alright. I know. I was late. Won't happen again. Swears. Enjoy the extra long chapter as compensation.


End file.
